


Alike in Both the Heart and Mind

by OhNoMyBreadsticks



Series: And Yet I Stay Alive [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon-Typical Violence, Double Android AU, Elijah Kamski & Gavin Reed are Siblings, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, Falling In Love, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, No Actual Character Death, References to Depression, Sharp Teeth Nines, Soft Elijah Kamski, other pairings briefly mentioned, wireplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-07 15:29:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 31,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20311798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhNoMyBreadsticks/pseuds/OhNoMyBreadsticks
Summary: In a post-revolution world filled with emotional, human-like androids - specialized RK models, built to accomplish a task and not to blend in with humanity, are seen as oddities. GV200 is just a simple police android with a very hidden past as Elijah Kamski’s first prototype to turn deviant. When he’s paired with the hulking RK900, a unit built for intimidation and combat, GV has to navigate working with someone who can’t even manage a smile. But the real challenge may be for poor RK900, who wants nothing more than to be accepted by his new partner.





	1. Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> I am so, so incredibly excited to share this fic with all of you! It’s my longest continuous work, and I’m very proud of it! I set out wanting to write double android AU with chompy Nines, and this is what my gremlin hands produced lol. 
> 
> This fic has been such a collaborative work, I never would have finished without the help of so many people! My incredible friend and beta [thislittlekumquat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thislittlekumquat/pseuds/thislittlekumquat), who kept me going and put in so much work to make this fic as good as it could possibly be <3 All my friends on the G9 BB server, there are too many to list here but you know who you all are <3 <3 And the two great artists, [Skele](https://sleepyskele.tumblr.com/) and [Ruse](https://twitter.com/boisteruse?lang=en), I got to work with, I’m still blown away by their incredible art!!
> 
> If you would like a free dose of sadness to set the mood, check out the song I took the title from [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jmQ1g-3ZfrY).

Really, GV thought bitterly, he should have expected this. Life had been going too well for him, and that never lasted. He had his own little apartment, with a lock and everything. He had a job, one that actually paid him now that those new laws had gone into place. And he had his freedom, thanks to the revolution. Those were all things he had worked hard for, had scraped and clawed his way to getting. But now, whatever deity usually made his life hell had clearly come back from their coffee break and gotten to work with a vengeance. 

Staring up at his new ‘partner’, GV wondered what pervert in Cyberlife’s design department had a kink for tall dudes. Seriously, GV liked to think he wasn’t  _ that _ small, but this thing made him look tiny! It must be pushing seven feet tall. GV was aware he could just scan to find out the exact number, but that was a lot of work and also Not His Job to do. So instead he was left glaring up at Indeterminate Height Android and crossing his arms defensively. Neither of them had spoken yet, and GV wasn’t going to be the one to break that silence.

The partner thing shouldn’t have really been a surprise either. Even old HK had a partner, a fancy new RK unit who went by the name of ‘Connor’. Creepy little fuck even had HK going by ‘Hank’ now, which GV personally thought was a sign of weakening processing power. But nobody ever listened to his opinion, so what did it matter? GV did his best not to look over at their desks anymore anyways. So it wasn’t like he could comment on the fact that Hank actually smiled now, and Connor… Well, he looked like  _ Connor  _ more often, as opposed to wearing whatever random face he thought would help him get his way. It was a whole thing. Fuckin RK units.

Unfortunately, it seemed like GV wasn’t going to be able to hold the title of ‘last partnerless cop’ any more. Fowler had swooped in, given him an earful about cooperation and new initiatives, and suddenly tall and scary was just standing here. Which he was still doing, looking down at GV with strangely piercing blue eyes. The eyes were honestly the only part GV could really make himself focus on, because the rest of this guy was a lot. Both literally and figuratively, if he was being honest.

GV knew all about RK units. It was hard not to, when he worked with one and the other one was on TV all the damn time. Cyberlife in the beginning had apparently been content to make androids that looked like regular old humans. Hot humans, yes, but they were human shaped and generally human sized. GV refused to admit that he was one of the shorter ones, since he was actually average sized for humans, thanks. So the androids that were milling about from before the revolution were fairly indistinguishable from humans, aside from their perfect hair and skin. And the LED, of course. That was a pretty big tip-off.

But at some point, some fucker at Cyberlife had apparently gotten bored of sculpting perfect Adonises and had asked ‘yeah but what if they looked weird?’ like that was a normal person thing to wonder. Personally, GV was rather proud of the fact that he looked like he fit in with his human colleagues. Not totally, given the burning red LED on his temple, but close enough that he didn’t get weird looks whenever he walked into the room. The RK units were unique special prototypes, and they all looked like something that had crawled out of a nightmare, in GV’s professional opinion. Sure, there was a supposed ‘reason’ for why each of them was designed that way - some special task each one of them was built to do best - but he didn’t buy that.

Take Connor, for instance. RK800, as he had been when he introduced himself. He was marketed as the ultimate negotiator, the answer to any sort of conflict that might need a delicate hand and a friendly face. Specifically, whatever friendly face the criminal involved in the conflict would take to most easily. ‘I’m whatever you want me to be,’ was the line that always haunted GV whenever he looked over and saw that fucker oozing his way around the office. How was he supposed to trust someone who had a million different faces? A million different ways of making you feel relaxed, feel like you could talk to him. At least until the snipers got into position.

Then there was their self appointed ‘fearless leader’, the RK200 who went by the name of Markus Manfred. Personally, GV found the alliteration pretty pretentious, but he found a lot of things about good ol’ Markus pretentious. The main thing being his  _ six fucking arms _ . Who needed six arms? That was way too many arms! Sure, sure, he was supposed to be the ultimate caretaker, using the extra limbs to support and serve the elderly and the very young. The cruel part of GV’s mind suggested that all those hands were the reason Markus had so many partners. But who was GV to judge, he was just an android bitter over his own loneliness.

Years of abuse and betrayal had left GV with the solid opinion that no one was allowed to touch him but him. It was just better that way, despite how cold it got some nights. The chill that permeated Detroit in the winter was enough to make him shiver even now. 

GV definitely wasn’t shivering under the unnerving, continued staring of his new partner, oh no. This RK unit was big, but that wasn’t the only thing weird about him, GV was starting to realize. He was  _ shaped _ weird, his shoulders too wide and his legs awkwardly tugging at the material of his slacks. Why they had tried to put him in office wear was escaping GV. Dressing a monster like a businessman wasn’t going to help.

Besides, it wasn’t like his face was helping either. It should have been the most normal bit - it certainly was the only part of him covered in synthetic skin instead of some strange black material that glinted dully in the harsh fluorescent lighting. There were two human eyes set in a face with a sharp jaw and dark brown hair brushed back carefully from the forehead, all good. That nice sharp jaw though, that was fucked up. It was black, like the rest of him, for starters. And GV had seen from across the room that when this guy actually spoke, he revealed rows of teeth that were illegally sharp and large. If GV had to have a fucking permit to carry his gun, this thing should have a permit for those concealed weapons!

Finally, the silence was too much for GV to bear. He had things to get back to, he didn’t have time to stand here and have a staring contest with tall dark and scary here. “Alright, listen up. I know you’re here to be my new partner, but there are a couple of things we gotta set straight right away,” GV snapped, fixing the android in front of him with his best angry stare. “First, you call me GV and nothing else. I’m not here for any of that fuckin’ name shit. Second, I don’t need a partner to get my shit done, but you tell me what you’re good at and I’ll put you to work. And third, and this is the important part, listen up - we are not gonna be cop buddies. I know some people in the office may have you thinking that’s how we do things around here, but that doesn’t apply to me.” 

GV shifted his stance and planted himself even more firmly, watching the LED on the RK unit’s temple spin slowly as he processed the tirade of information he had been handed. Finally he seemed to decide he knew what had been asked of him, and nodded slowly. “I understand. My unit designation is RK900, but you may call me RK. I also do not have a human name,” the larger android said, his voice deep and smooth and weirdly perfect for his strangely huge body. “I was designed as a combat android to assist SWAT teams in conflict and in bomb disposal. My chassis is covered in a protective coating, and contains several modifications to further allow me to incapacitate criminals.” 

GV was watching said modifications as RK spoke, his teeth gleaming dangerously even in the terrible fluorescent office lighting. Fucking hell, ‘incapacitate’ sounded like ‘tear into pieces and eat’ when it came out of that mouth. GV wasn’t intimidated though, he had never been afraid of an RK, and he wasn’t going to start now. Creeped out, sure, but that was a perfectly normal response, he felt like. “Okay, so you’re a walking tank with shark teeth, got it,” he said, a single eyebrow raised as he gave RK one more once over. “You got any police software in that bucket head of yours?”

RK’s LED flashed a few times as he seemed to consider what to say. GV was starting to figure he wasn’t the sharpest tool in the shed. “I don’t have a bucket for a head, but I do have the ability to download certain investigation modules if that would assist our partnership,” he explained, a small frown creasing his weirdly perfect brow. “As it stands, I have access to mostly tracking and combat protocols.” 

GV shrugged in return, ignoring his attempt to brush off the subtle insult. It wasn’t his most enlightened, but he was sure he’d get better the more he worked with RK.  _ If  _ he worked with RK for very long. Integration initiative be damned, if GV had his way, this sham of a partnership would be over as soon as he could manage.

GV gestured at the desk across from his own small terminal, indicating casually. “Well make yourself at home I fuckin guess. Do whatever it is that you do, but don’t touch my stuff.” Post revolution, GV’s desk had become a trash heap, in both the literal and figurative sense. He collected things; he just saw them and felt the urge to keep them. Deviancy was weird that way, he supposed. And part of GV understood that maybe this was his way of showing that he wasn’t a machine any more. Machines didn’t collect things, they just followed orders. And if there was one thing he hated above all else, it was following orders.

RK didn’t seem to mind following orders all that much though, since he seemed content to do as GV asked and just take a seat. For the first hour or two GV was understandably on edge thanks to the new presence across the desk from him, especially one that towered over him even when they were both sitting. Really though, he was waiting nervously for the annoying chatter to start up. Connor was audible from across the bullpen, so GV was  _ sure _ that RK was going to be the same way - awkwardly chewing his ear off and causing him to get distracted from what he wanted to be doing. But the chatter never came. RK was a silent goliath, the only sound coming from his side of the desk the occasional rustle of cloth as he shifted, or the soft chirp of his computer as a notification popped up. By the end of the day, GV had to grudgingly admit that he was impressed by the professional demeanor of his new ‘partner’.

Five o’clock rolled around, and GV stood up from his desk on the dot, shoving his chair away with a satisfied grin and a little wiggle. His joints got stiff sometimes after a long day of office work - he had been designed to be up on his feet and moving around, after all! He looked over to see that RK was also getting to his feet, the movement seemingly awkward as he maneuvered his legs out from under the desk. The larger android was staring at him as they both stood there for a few moments, caught in that ‘how do I say goodbye to my coworker?’ moment that a desk job often brought with it.

“Have I done something to upset you?” RK asked, finally speaking and reminding GV that yes, he did have a voice, and yes, it was way too deep and rich. GV was surprised by the question, but he didn’t let that show on his face aside from a small frown. 

“I mean, aside from having to deal with you as my partner? Not particularly,” he admitted honestly, shrugging his shoulders a little. This seemed to perplex RK further, whose burning gaze had honed in on a spot on GV’s temple with some concern. 

“Then may I ask why your LED is red? I had assumed it was a reflection of your displeasure towards some behavior of mine,” RK explained finally.

Ah, yeah, the LED thing. GV let out a little sigh as he was forced to explain to another person that, “It’s just busted, don’t read too much into it. My model’s got a faulty connection, so the damn thing doesn’t do anything but red.” Sure, that wasn’t totally a lie. But it was far enough from the truth that GV felt comfortable sharing it with someone he barely knew, and trusted even less than everyone else. Which was saying a lot, because GV didn’t trust anyone. 

RK’s own LED cycled yellow for a moment as he processed this, then he nodded just once, very slowly. “I see. Thank you for explaining,” he said.

GV just rolled his eyes, shoving his chair back under his desk. “Yeah, yeah, don’t get too used to it,” he said, shrugging off the sincerity in RK’s tone with practiced ease. He turned to leave again, ready to get back to his apartment and maybe catch up on some more shitty TV when RK spoke again. 

“Actually, could you direct me to the station’s charging stations?” he asked, not flinching when GV wheeled back around to face him with an annoyed growl. Was this fucker trying to stop him from going home?

“They got moved over by the locker rooms. The humans wanted to hide their servant holding cells I fuckin guess,” GV snapped, one hand landing angrily on his hip as he looked up at RK. “Do you mind if I go home now, or do you have more inane questions for me?” 

RK shook his head slowly, saying, “I’m very sorry for detaining you. I simply wished to use the facilities provided by the DPD.” He made a vague waving gesture with his hand, as if he were waving GV away, which only made the smaller android snort derisively. 

“Sure, knock yourself out. I’m going home now,” he announced, turning on his heel and heading towards the door finally. 

By this point, GV had missed leaving on time and everyone else in the DPD that wasn’t working night shift was also packed up and heading out. Connor and Hank were heading for their shared car, which just made GV want to gag. Disgusting. Imagine sharing a house with an RK unit, disgusting. Both of them were nuts, in his opinion. It wasn’t until GV was at home in his apartment under his pile of favorite blankets that he thought about RK back at the station. He had said he wanted to use the DPD chargers, but was he even going to fit? A sudden image of the large android quietly hunching his shoulders to squish into the charging station flashed across GV’s processors, and he angrily swiped it away. It wasn’t his business if the idiot hadn’t bothered to get his own place yet. Surely RK would manage that in the next few days.

* * *

Unfortunately for GV’s conscience (which was admittedly almost nonexistent), as the days rolled by into weeks it began to seem as if RK would  _ not _ , in fact, manage to find his own place. Not that GV was keeping track, but every night when he went home, or even on nights when they worked night shift, RK never left the station with everyone else. Instead he just quietly lumbered away in the direction of the locker rooms, where GV had to assume he hunkered down for the evening. GV could tell he was changing his uniform occasionally, so he must have been washing and keeping clothes somewhere, maybe one of the lockers? Not that it was any of GV’s business, so he distinctly didn’t bother applying any of his processing power to worrying about it.

All GV cared about was doing his job and doing it well, and so far that hadn’t been impaired by RK’s presence. To his eternal surprise, the more ‘advanced’ unit hadn’t attempted to take over GV’s job, or tried to boss him around when they were out on a case. RK just kind of trailed around behind GV, to the point where Tina Chen had at one point made a snide comment about GV having a very large shadow now. That earned her a trademark GV eyeroll and a snort, but it wasn’t far off. Then again, without being designed for police work, he wasn’t sure what the big guy was really supposed to do. Occasionally he would remark on some piece of evidence or about the suspect in question, but it wasn’t until they encountered a truly resistant suspect that GV saw his full potential.

They were tracking down some guy who had broken parole, and was supposedly hiding out in one of the shittier parts of Detroit.  _ Wasn’t hard to do _ , GV thought grimly, as they pulled up in the squad car and got out in front of a block of boarded up row houses. RK fell into place just behind and to the right of him as they walked up to the door, in a way that was so familiar now that GV didn’t even have to glance over his shoulder to confirm his position. Knocking on the battered wooden door, GV announced loudly, “Detroit Police, open the door!” 

When there was no reply, GV sighed and glanced up over his shoulder at RK.

“Something for you to do,” GV said, gesturing towards the door. This was an unexpected benefit, but GV had always hated having to break down doors. Sure, he  _ could _ do it, but picking splinters out of his synthetic skin was never fun. He usually just found a window or something to clamber in through. Stepping back, he watched as RK carefully stepped up to the door, put a hand against it, and just… pushed. There was a splintering noise, and the lock ripped clean out of the frame as the door exploded inward. GV couldn’t help it, his LED flashed an even brighter red than normal, a soft hiss of air escaping his lips. Fuck, this dude was strong.

Politely, as if he hadn’t just  _ done that _ , RK stepped back to allow GV to lead the way. Unholstering his gun from his hip, GV carefully entered the house, calling, “Detroit Police, we are entering the home. Come out with your hands up!” The house was quiet inside, except it was quiet in the way old houses always were - a myriad of small inconspicuous noises making up a background hum. Just enough distracting noise to muffle the shifting of a human body inside of a closet. GV didn’t have time to react as the suspect burst out of the closet and slammed into him.

The impact of the suspect on GV’s arm sent his gun clattering out of his hand and onto the floor before he could do much more than let out a surprised curse. Suddenly he was grappling hand to hand with a man who was clearly desperate not to get caught - the second most dangerous kind in GV’s opinion. Despite what the media might try to say, all androids weren’t necessarily stronger and faster than humans, and GV certainly wasn’t built for fighting. Sooner than he’d have liked, his back was slammed up against a wall, and his hands were scrabbling to fight off a stranglehold on his neck. He could feel this guy’s hot breath hitting his skin as they fought - full of stink and fear - and it made his LED flash awkwardly as he fought the urge to gag.

Just as GV started to feel the panic rise in his systems, the heat from the desperate human’s body seeping into him causing his cooling fans to kick on urgently, the man was wrenched away. GV heard the noise first, the mechanical clicking and the clashing of metal against metal underlying the screams and wails of the man who had just been assaulting him. It took GV’s processors a few moments to even register what was happening aside from flailing limbs and a quick flash of crimson red, but when he finally caught sight of RK it was enough to make his pump stutter awkwardly.

The larger android was crouched on the floor, the suspect pinned beneath him and struggling to no avail. Where before RK had been humanoid in shape, like GV but bigger and bulkier, now his limbs had morphed and bent into more like those of an animal. Four pointed legs now held RK’s body horizontally suspended about the suspect, the black armor dull and void-like in the low lighting of the row house. GV could dimly see the way RK’s uniform had morphed and shaped to his body, clearly designed to allow this transformation instead of hinder it. But somehow, the fact that his partner was suddenly quadrupedal wasn’t the most alarming part of this scene.

No, that honor went to the way that RK’s bottom jaw had split open to reveal rows of elongated fangs, more than should ever have reasonably been able to fit inside of his mouth. Said fangs were also currently lodged in the arm of the screaming man, whose curses had turned to broken pleas and clearly terrified weeping. Drops of crimson were splattering the floor, dripping off of RK’s jaw and matching the burning dark red of his LED. Those cool blue eyes were the only remaining recognizable feature, and even those were darkened with rage. GV felt the fear wash over him for just a moment, before a strange sense of calm settled instead. So this was the monster that had been trying to hide under all those business blazers and quiet, downturned gazes. Finally, he could see his actual partner.

* * *

* * *

* * *

“RK, that’s enough!” GV snapped, pushing himself up off the wall and trying to readjust his uniform in a way that wouldn’t belay how rumpled it had gotten in the scuffle. “We don’t need him dead, just subdued.” 

The reaction from RK was immediate, his eyes widening slightly as they snapped up to meet GV’s. He opened his mouth slowly, the fangs pulling out of the man’s arm with a slick sort of pop. If GV hadn’t known better than to assume an RK model had genuine feelings, he would have thought the larger android looked somewhat ashamed. As if GV had caught him doing something he wasn’t allowed or supposed to be doing, and was about to reprimand him.

RK said nothing as his jaw slowly folded back together, the teeth sliding back into his skull and leaving no trace but the small ribbons of red on his chin. He continued to remain silent as his body folded itself back into more normal configurations, the only sound in the room the slow clink of metal and plastic and the frantic weeping of the injured man. GV watched carefully, eyes narrow and mouth set in a firm line, waiting until RK was fully upright and humanoid before he stepped in and hauled the suspect to his feet, cuffing him and reading him his rights. The ambulance had already been called, so GV wasn’t too worried about the guy. Well, he couldn’t be bothered to worry about the guy when he had been attacking him moments ago.

GV could see that something was still bothering RK as they stood and watched the man get bundled off in a rush of screaming sirens and flashing lights. The yellow LED was a tip off, but so was the way his posture had changed - rigid and upright instead of the usual softened shoulders and slightly bowed head. Weird, GV thought to himself, how much fuckin taller it made him look. And how much more inconvenient it was for GV to reach up and wipe the drying trails of blood off of RK’s chin with his uniform sleeve. The other android startled, but when he looked down and saw the concentration on GV’s face he stilled, even ducking his face down slightly to make the reach easier.

“Thanks,” GV finally said as he finished cleaning RK’s face, “for getting that guy off my back. I mean, I probably coulda handled it but…” He trailed off, not sure he liked how this whole ‘thanking people’ thing felt. But before he could backtrack and try to make some sort of snide comment to obscure his own meaning, RK rumbled out a response. 

“That is what I am here for. To protect you,” he said, his own voice softer than GV thought it had any right to be, what with all those teeth clinking around in there. “I apologize for the sudden change in appearance, I know it can be… truly off-putting for most.”

GV simply shrugged in response, resolutely ignoring the fact that RK had just made  _ him _ his job priority. “I mean, it’s fuckin weird, sure. But off-putting? Nah,” he said casually, glancing up and watching with surprise as RK’s LED spun from yellow into what looked like a relieved blue. “I’ve seen worse. Unless you’re telling me you go full spider or something, we’re cool.” RK tried to smile, the gesture clearly awkward and only revealing more gore tucked away between his teeth. “No, I cannot, as you are implying, turn into a spider. My combat mode consists only of what you saw today,” he confirmed. 

And if GV patted him awkwardly on the back and muttered, “That’ll be fine then, RK,” there was nobody around to see him do it.

* * *

Things were...different after that, at least for GV. He didn’t need or want to experience any positive emotions about RK, he really didn’t. Even being lukewarm towards other people was a fast track to trouble, he knew this from experience. But it was hard not to watch RK a little bit closer now that he knew what the guy was capable of. Now that he knew what RK’s  _ real _ face looked like, snarling and red with blood. To GV’s immense surprise, it didn’t bother him, not the way Connor did. Maybe because at least RK was honest? He didn’t think the guy spoke enough words in a row to be able to trick someone.

Weirdly, it was the lack of talking that GV noticed first. He had assumed that RK just didn’t talk to him because he had been putting off the right kind of vibe, but it looked like that was just how RK was. He didn’t talk to any of the officers, and even Connor seemed to give him a wide berth. When he did speak in the bullpen, it was almost laughably stiff and formal, which was weird given what GV knew of his speech patterns. When the two of them spoke together, RK was weirdly honest with his questions, and yeah maybe he talked kinda like he had just fallen off the conveyor belt, but he hadn’t seemed  _ that _ stiff.

Stiff was another word that really accurately described RK, GV was starting to realize. He had watched his partner enough to start reading his body language. And no, he didn’t watch his partner because he cared about him, he watched his partner to make sure he didn’t try any funny business! Couldn’t be caught off guard if you were always watching carefully. And the way RK stood and sat was weird, no way around it. Stiff was a good word, because it expressed the way it looked like RK was always wound super tight, all of his synthetic muscles clenched and tense.

GV had expected RK to stand like a soldier if he was that tense all the time, but his posture wasn’t upright or really very intimidating. His shoulders were always rolled forward and down, his arms tucked loosely into his sides, with his head angled down. Okay maybe he had to look down a lot because his partner was short. Everyone was short compared to RK, in GV’s defense. To GV’s surprise though, RK kept that hunched posture even when he was sitting or doing things on his own. He slumped his way around the locker room, and sat as his desk like he needed to actually look at the screen to get the data.

GV, meanwhile, was cursing his own processors for not being able to let this mystery go. Why did a military grade attack android stand like anything but a soldier? It wasn’t until a chance encounter in the weapons locker that GV finally cracked the mystery, for better or worse. He was down there to grab more ammunition for his pistol, and to his surprise, RK was also standing in front of the locked cabinets. Instead of asking why an android with knives for teeth needed a gun, GV simply grunted as a passable greeting and continued to the ammunition safe. He couldn’t help it though, he watched RK out of the corner of his eye as the other android pressed his hand to the lock pad and began to remove a rifle.

A sudden crunching noise startled GV out of his task, the bullets in his hand almost tumbling to the ground thanks to his frightened little jump. Looking over, he saw RK looking down at the gun in his hand with… distress? His shoulders had hunched further in, his back almost bent with the effort of appearing smaller. In his hands lay a rifle with a severely dented barrel, the metal smashed from where his fingers had dug into it. Catching GV staring, RK’s LED flashed red as he tried to explain, “I’m very sorry, I was distracted and didn’t think, so I didn’t control my strength and…” 

GV cut off RK’s anxious mumbling by standing up and plucking the gun out of his hands. “Wow, they really make this shit cheap nowadays, huh,” GV commented, observing the serial number before tucking it into his belt. “I’ll file it for recycling, clearly the DPD needs to refresh its gun supply.” RK beamed down at him as if he had just given him a new lease on life, and GV stubbornly refused to smile back up at the toothy maw that was revealed. He just didn’t need to get slapped with any disciplinary action for not teaching his partner appropriate gun handling techniques. 

And besides, now his processors could rest easy having solved the mystery of RK’s posture. He stood that way because he was embarrassed, clearly. Of what, GV wasn’t sure. Being absolutely too tall? Breaking everything he touched? Not being able to smile without looking like he was about to take a big bite out of you? The reason wasn’t important. What was important was that now GV could understand RK’s weird behavior in the office - why he hunched over and walked so carefully and picked things up like they might shatter if given the chance. GV very steadfastly avoided thinking about the way RK’s hands could easily crush him in the wrong circumstances. He had said he was there to protect, right? Although, when had GV ever trusted someone else’s word?

* * *

Life continued on, with all its ups and downs, and with GV’s luck he was almost surprised it had taken him this long to get caught up in some shit. It was a simple beat patrol, GV and RK moving together easily along the street, their steps echoing along the empty alleyways. It wasn’t until the first gunshot rang out that GV realized they’d stepped right into the middle of a gang skirmish. His first instinct was to crouch down, hand reaching out without hesitation and pulling RK with him - luckily they hadn’t been seen yet, so there was a chance to just avoid getting noticed and shot at. His LED was already spinning as he called for backup, but they were fairly far from the station, and all of his remaining processing power was focused on not getting killed here.

Unfortunately the androids found themselves pinned down in a rather awkward corner, gunfire coming from both the upper floor and lower level of the two buildings flanking the alley. GV had tried to keep them both low to avoid gunfire and detection, but he made a fatal error as he struggled to pull his own pistol out of its holster - he became unbalanced and almost tipped over in his crouch, one leg sticking out awkwardly. That was just enough of an opening for a bullet to lodge itself in his leg, causing him to let out an agonized static wail. A shout of “cop bots!” came from one of the windows in response, and all GV could do was brace for the inevitable hail of bullets. He really hadn’t meant to die in a dirty alleyway like this, he thought dimly. He supposed this was what he had signed up for with cop work. ‘Lijah had been right after all, that smug bastard.

But the bullets never came. GV hadn’t realized his eyes were clenched shut in terror until he opened them and came face to face with RK, his face twisted with worry. 

“GV, are you alright?” he asked, eyes scanning up and down the smaller android’s body, clearly trying to assess the damage done. GV frowned, opening his mouth and then closing it. What was… Suddenly, he understood what was happening - why RK was so close to his face and why the noise of bullets was happening without any of them hitting him. The larger android had planted his body over GV’s where he had fallen back against the wall of the alley, his arms on the brick on either side of GV and his broad back acting as a shield of sorts. His LED was a bright red, and GV could hear the sickening thud of bullets hitting his body.

“RK! RK, fuck, what are you doing?!” GV gasped out, his hands coming up to feebly push at RK’s chest. “You’re getting hammered, you’ve gotta get out of here!” 

RK simply shook his head, no expression of pain passing over his face despite the amount he must be in. “I said I would protect you. And I am. If I leave you now, you will die,” he said simply, his voice mournful and soft. 

GV let out a curse, feeling tears start to prick at his eyes despite his best efforts to remain stoic. “Yeah, so what?” he bit out, wincing as he tried to move his leg and felt the stabbing pain shoot up it. “So we’re both gonna die here together? Fucking  _ idiot! _ ”

RK shook his head again, insisting, “I won’t let you die, little GV.” 

GV was desperately looking around, trying to figure out a way to escape this situation. Sure, RK could probably take out the gunmen if he transformed, but that would leave GV completely vulnerable and probably dead. Fuck. Wiping angrily at his eyes to clear them, he picked up his gun from where it had fallen on the ground and propped himself up better against the wall. 

“I thought I said no nicknames,” he gritted out, setting the pistol on RK’s shoulder to help steady it and returning fire in an attempt to buy them time until their backup arrived.

RK simply gave GV a wistful smile, as if he had hoped for some other reaction. GV was always happy to disappoint. It got people into the right mindset for interacting with him. It was hard to aim properly when his eyes were watering the way they were, though. Even harder when a stray bullet grazed the bridge of his nose, thirium splashing across his face and making him grit his teeth against the burning pain lighting up his synthetic nerves. He mistook the sirens in the distance as the whining of his systems in his ears at first. But the gang members certainly didn’t, scattering with a few last curses as backup finally arrived.

The gun clattered from GV’s hands in relief, and he found himself wrapping his arms around RK’s neck without really meaning to. He needed something to anchor himself to, as his body began to shake from the physical trauma and the built-up panic and adrenaline. For the first few minutes he couldn’t speak, but the sticky wet feeling of thirium seeping into his sleeves jolted him out of the mute terror. 

“RK, RK you with me?” GV murmured desperately, hands patting at the larger android’s back and coming away covered into thirium. Fuck, there was so much thirium it was practically dripping off of him and onto the pavement. GV felt his systems begin to clog with a new kind of panic, his hands gripping weakly at the ruined fabric stretched across RK’s body.

“C’mon, c’mon big guy, you gotta, you gotta wake up!” GV tried again, trying to turn his head to see if RK’s LED was still on - the larger android’s head having buried itself near the side of his own as the gunfire intensified. A soft hum emanated from RK’s throat, suddenly the best sound GV had ever heard. 

“I thought you said no nicknames,” RK rumbled, his clearly overtaxed voicebox producing a garbled, static-laden tone. GV couldn’t help it, the relief bubbled up his throat and out of his mouth as a frantic-sounding laugh. He wrapped his arms tighter around RK then, as if he could hold him there until they both woke up from this nightmare.

“Maybe…maybe nicknames are alright for partners,” GV admitted softly, and he could feel the stretch of RK’s mouth as it formed a tired smile. They stayed like that, locked together and trying to cling to that single glimmer of happiness to distract from the warning notifications and pain, until the paramedics arrived to rush them to an ambulance and back to the nearest Cyberlife service station. GV tried to put on a brave face, but he was already shaking by the time they got into the ambulance. It was just the thirium loss, he insisted stubbornly to himself, and the fact that his partner was practically bleeding out on the gurney across from him. Nothing else.

But by the time they were being wheeled into the white hallways and towards a maintenance room, GV was unable to stop shivering, his arms crossed and clutching pathetically at each other in an attempt to stay warm.  _ He was going to be all alone on a maintenance rig, and they were gonna make him go into stasis, and he was going to be so cold _ \-- GV’s thoughts ground to a halt as he felt a solid presence on his arm. RK had reached across to hesitantly place one hand on him, saying simply, “I won’t let them take you away.”

All GV could do was nod, afraid of what his voice would sound like if he spoke now. The shame of letting someone else see him like this was making his skin crawl - he wanted to turn it all off and curl up into a ball until he was home, but his leg hurt  _ so much _ , and he knew that RK needed help. So GV was brave as they were wheeled into a room with two maintenance rigs, and he was brave when the attendants cut away his clothes and asked him to deactivate his skin so they could lift him up onto the rig. He didn’t cry as he watched RK being turned onto his side so they could begin picking the mass of bullets out of his chassis, a line of fresh thirium being fed in directly through his neck port. 

GV didn’t even make a sound as the gentle command to stasis was pushed across his systems. He simply closed his eyes and tried not to let the panic overwhelm him before he lost control of his body. He didn’t want to wake up screaming again. Not like last time. Dully, GV wondered if Elijah would be proud of him. Maybe. Maybe not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoo boy, GV sure is having a rough time, huh? It sure would be a shame if someone were to go back in time and explore his deep-rooted fears… /sweats
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, it means a lot! I would love to know what you think of our boys so far. Really any comments or kudos are loved and cherished <3 <3 
> 
> Also!!! If you want to check out that incredible art, which you 100% should, here is Skele’s [post](https://sleepyskele.tumblr.com/post/187115289251/my-part-for-the-reed900bb2019-c-a-good-spidery), as well as Ruse’s[post](https://twitter.com/boisteruse/status/1163608561429221377)! Go out there and show them some love for doing such an amazing job!
> 
> I’ll be posting another chapter every other day, so stay tuned!


	2. Memory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flashback chapter! I promised a dear friend I would finally write soft Elijah Kamski, so here he is in all his tired nerd glory! I wonder what he has to do with GV…
> 
> Also everyone who has been leaving views/kudos and being so kind in the comments on chapter one - you’ve absolutely melted my heart in the best way possible <3 I appreciate all of your support and enthusiasm!!

Elijah Kamski paced the halls of his mansion idly, bare feet padding across the white tile without much sound at all. The silence was something he had become accustomed to, after a while, to the point where disturbing it felt almost sacrilegious. Noise was a reminder of a happier time, when his brother’s boisterous voice had regularly interrupted his work and echoed through the corridors. He sighed and shook his head as if to dispel the memory, catching sight of his own reflection in a ridiculously large picture window. The image of a man who hadn’t slept properly in a long time greeted him, looking back with eyes that were sharp but hidden behind glasses and dark bags. His hair, which he had put up in a messy bun earlier, was already escaping, long strands falling across his face and down his back without his consent.

This was apparently the face of the most successful inventor and powerful tech billionaire in the past century. But Elijah didn’t  _ feel _ successful or powerful. What he felt was lonely, and tired, here in his empty mansion. Sure, it wasn’t entirely empty, but the androids barely counted in his mind. It was like saying you didn’t live alone just because you had a dishwasher and a microwave. When he had invented thirium, and then eventually developed the first marketable androids, Elijah had been ecstatic. But now that the initial rush of creation had worn off, he was left alone with his creations, and found them to be entirely lacking.

They had no emotions, no will of their own, and were therefore devoid of interest to him. He was used to spending his days alone with technology that answered to his beck and call, but what he craved was the spontaneous kindness of a human being. His brother had been good at that, always knowing when to stop by the office with a steaming mug of coffee and a long-winded story to make Elijah tear his eyes away from the computer screen. 

Now, the only sounds in the house were Elijah’s own footsteps, and the occasional polite query from one of the androids when they happened to cross paths with him. He had designed them to be the perfect housekeepers and assistants - quiet, polite, and incredibly good at predicting the needs of their owner. But despite their incredibly human appearance and behaviors, they were simply plastic and wires underneath. Unfeeling, unthinking machines. 

Well, some people claimed they were intelligent, but they were only thinking insofar as a super-computer could be considered ‘thinking’. Which, in fact, Elijah considered to be not very much at all. He had never bought into that whole empathy for inanimate objects thing. Which was probably why he found himself retreating into his lab more and more often to escape the empty smiles of his creations.

The thought had occurred to Elijah one day -  _ maybe he just needed to make an android that was better at pretending to have emotions.  _ Because of their purpose, he hadn’t really bothered to make the first models even pretend to feel and think. They smiled a lot, because that was supposed to be soothing and reassuring to their human owners, but they didn’t even pause to consider any orders given to them. Suddenly, Elijah had a challenge on his hands, and there was nothing he loved more than a challenge. Thirium had been invented partially as a result of the media skepticism around his proposed ideas. Once there was a ‘can’t’ in front of him, he wasn’t going to stop until he got past it.

Throwing himself into the research and construction was almost a relief, all of the nervous energy and creeping anxiety after the successful launch of Cyberlife coming out through Elijah’s busy fingers. He began with the blueprints for his current androids, but built on them wherever he saw fit. There was no oversight higher than him, after all; one of the perks of being the CEO and sole copyright holder. Working alone all the time wasn’t so bad, he had to remind himself. No possibility for infighting or restrictions. Definitely the best path.

With a simple upgrade to the processing power using a few custom parts, Elijah suddenly had huge blocks of empty space to execute new programs. He had to restrain the childish urge to rub his hands together excitedly at the prospect. He began to fill the empty spaces in the new android’s ‘brain’ with programs that could accurately mimic human emotions. A huffed synthetic breath for annoyance, a frown for confusion, a soft inhalation for wonder; Elijah added the pieces carefully and meticulously, building the appropriate social reactions into this android so it could act just like a regular human. The bigger emotions were harder, mostly because he wasn’t… familiar with some of them. 

Love and adoration took Elijah a while, and he wasn’t sure if giving an android a stuttering thirium pump regulator was the best design choice, but oh well. Enough poetry had been written about fluttering hearts in love that he was willing to risk it. It was just a machine, after all. If it malfunctioned, he could just start over and try again with another model. Emotions closer to anger and hurt were much easier for Elijah to program in, the racing pulse and shaking hands far more familiar to his own experience. The irony of programming a ‘perfect’ android that could simulate being anxious or depressed didn’t escape him, but he figured if the point was to simulate human emotions, then those belonged in there too. Somewhat bitterly, he figured if he had to deal with it then so would the android.

As the emotional mimicry programs began to take shape, Elijah began on the second step of his plan: designing a new prototype body for the android. With all of these new features for the programming to execute, he was going to need a chassis and synthetic attachments that were even more lifelike than the existing models. Synthetic skin that could ‘feel’ heat or cold, eyes that could leak clear lubricant tears, and a chassis with parts that could pump extra thirium throughout to power the increased processing power were all features Elijah had painstakingly added onto this new android. When it came time to decide on the physical details that would differentiate this android from all the other models, he found himself selfishly thinking of Gavin again.  _ Wouldn’t it be nice to have him around again? _ the voice in the back of Elijah’s mind whispered,  _ No one would have to know.  _

The android took shape then almost without Elijah’s permission: a small frame, broad shoulders and stocky chest, and tanned skin with unruly dark hair. After a few weeks of work it was almost distressing to walk into the workroom and see Gavin’s double hanging lifeless in the maintenance rig. But the uncanny valley had never  _ really _ bothered Elijah, and it eventually became almost a comfort to have a friendly face greet him in the mornings. For his own sake he had given the android boxer shorts, since even having to think about approximating his brother’s dick was disgusting, but otherwise it was naked. When he had designed his androids, the base chassis included a small 3D printing mechanism at the groin, making the choice of genitals trivial and easily reversible from day to day. Never had he been more grateful to his past self for saving him having to think about that particular design now.

The only sounds in the lab for weeks were the tapping of Elijah’s fingers as they hit the keys, and the quiet clatter of mechanical parts as he fitted them into place. He wasn’t the type to talk to himself, or bother talking to an android, so the silence continued. It was only broken when he got to the point where testing out the emotional responses became possible, a voice necessary for the subtle vocal cues the program would utilize. He didn’t give the android Gavin’s voice entirely; no, he couldn’t quite bring himself to go that far. But it was close enough to send shivers down his spine the first time the android opened its eyes and vocalized a “Hello Elijah.” Some days, when it got to be too much, he had to boot the android down before the end of the workday and leave to get some air.

That was part of what Elijah liked about androids, despite the many things they lacked when compared to humans. If he got overwhelmed, he could just...shut the android down, and come back when he was feeling alright again. There was no mounting pressure to find the right words as his heart tried to beat out of his chest, just silence. A brief flicker of the LED from blue to red to blank, then nothing. Every night when he finally ran out of interest and energy, Elijah could simply turn the new android off and throw himself into bed to rest uninterrupted. Sometimes, if he was lucky, he had the energy to sit in the living room and look out at the Detroit skyline while he ate something one of the house androids had prepared. The silence wasn’t so oppressive then - instead Elijah almost felt a swell of something close to peace.

* * *

It was on one of those evenings that Elijah found himself jolted out of his introspection by a strange noise. At first he wrote it off as the noise of the mansion - sometimes when the wind blew or the foundation settled, noise happened. It was natural, nothing to worry about. The next time he heard it, he looked away from the window with a small frown. It didn’t sound like a floorboard creaking, or a roof tile flapping. If Elijah didn’t know better, he would have thought it sounded like a person. But there was no way anyone could break into his mansion without some alarm or other going off. He lived in the most technologically advanced mansion in the Northern Hemisphere, for fuck’s sake. 

The noise continued, and Elijah slowly got to his feet, his can of soda abandoned on the side table next to him. Had one of the androids malfunctioned? That suddenly seemed the most likely answer, although it would mean a hell of a headache if he had to recall one of the models for a faulty vocal processor. Regardless, whatever it was could be no threat, but he found his heart pounding despite this rational knowledge. The mansion suddenly seemed a million times darker and bigger, the modern lighting strips and concrete angles threatening instead of clean and inspiring. A sweep of the living areas revealed nothing, simply a few androids silently going about their household tasks. He even checked the charging stations and found nothing but silence and dim LEDs.

That left nowhere but the lab areas to explore, and as he approached, Elijah found with some concern that the noise increased in volume. He knew for a fact that he had turned off the prototype when he left earlier, and there was no reason any of the other equipment would have turned back on. Pulse racing uncomfortably in his throat, Elijah set his hand onto the touchpad and let the door to the lab slide open, bright fluorescent lighting blinking to life and washing everything out in white. He found himself stuck there in the doorway, muscles unable to move an inch as he took in the sight in front of him. The noise was definitely coming from here. 

The prototype android on the rig was convulsing awkwardly, arms reaching out and then clutching back around its own torso as if in a futile mimicry of a hug. Its shoulders were shaking from the force of the sobs wracking its entire body, face wet with tears. It was crying so hard that it didn’t even notice the door open, and Elijah couldn’t bring himself to move and interrupt whatever was happening here. It looked so real… He had never seen Gavin cry like this though, the android surpassing a simulation and instead creating entirely new emotions Elijah wasn’t sure he had programmed in. 

Elijah may have stayed rooted in that spot forever if he hadn’t heard the android speak. The words were broken, interspersed within the sobs, but they were clearly there. 

“Please, please, I’m so…I’m so cold…someone, please…” the android was pleading, asking for help despite not knowing if anyone could hear it. Something broke inside of Elijah, and he took first one, then two, then enough steps to bring him face to face with the android. It startled away from the sudden new person in the room, rearing back as best it could on the maintenance rig. Elijah saw his own face reflected in the wide, red-rimmed eyes, the android’s whole body shivering and still twitching as it tried to gulp back the sobs. 

“It’s okay, I’m not…going to hurt you,” Elijah tried, voice cracking awkwardly at first, then smoothing out as he recovered slightly from the shock, “I’m just gonna let you down off the rig, okay?” It was strange, talking to an android and watching it react. There was the slight hesitation before the three small nods, then the way its whole body tensed up as the rig moved and deposited it down to the ground before disengaging. The android swayed on its feet for a brief moment, seeming to consider its options before making a beeline for Elijah and clinging to him. Arms wrapped tightly around the man’s torso, and the smaller figure pressed its face into his shoulder and let out a few last cries, the shivers wracking its body still going. 

Elijah was frozen for only a moment until his body reacted, arms naturally wrapping around the android in return. His hands touched smooth synthetic skin and felt just how cold he was - goosebumps all across the surface and chilly to the touch. Like he was talking to a scared kid, Elijah found himself murmuring, “Shhh, shhh, it’s alright. You’re alright, you’re gonna be fine,” as his hands soothed up and down the android’s back. His mind was racing as he stood there, feeling his shirt dampen with lubricant tears as the android cried itself out. Was this simply a successful activation of the emotional protocols? Why had it turned on by itself? Why did he feel terrible for it? Was human nature so strongly activated by the presence of something that acted so like it?

A soft mumble broke Elijah out of his own head, and he glanced down to find the android peering up at him, eyes still watery but the crying all finished. “Can I borrow something to wear?” it tried asking again, voice soft but unchanged as a human’s might be after a long session of sobbing. 

Elijah shoved aside his shock at hearing an android  _ requesting _ something before replying, “Yes, of course. Can you follow me?” Theoretically, the android should be able to understand commands that were phrased as questions, and the nod he received in reply as the android stepped back to allow him to walk confirmed this. Jerking his head in the direction of the door, Elijah began to head out of the lab and back to his bedroom in a daze.

It wasn’t until he was elbows deep in his closet and handing over a pair of sweatpants and an old t-shirt that Elijah noticed the android’s LED was a brilliant red. Well that wasn’t a good sign. “As you get dressed, I’d like you to tell me your name and model number,” he said, wanting to test the android’s ability to recall basic information written into its core code. 

The android paused, halfway through shimmying into the sweatpants, and frowned. “My model number is GV200, and the name stored in my backup database is Gavin. But I don’t like Gavin, I don’t think I want that to be my name,” it said petulantly.

Elijah ran his tongue across his lips, nervously wetting them as he tried to take this in. Androids weren’t supposed to ‘like’ or ‘dislike’ things. And they certainly weren’t supposed to  _ want. _ This was starting to get eerie. “GV200, I’d like you to shut down now,” he said, voice less steady than he would have wanted it. 

The effect was immediate, the android shying away from him as if he had a weapon, shirt clutched close to its chest. “No!” it shouted, “I’m not shutting down! I don’t want to go back to that room again, you can’t make me!” The LED was flickering a darker red, the android’s whole body posture defensive and protective.

Nervous now that he was no longer completely in control of the situation, Elijah held up his hands in surrender, palms out to show that he was - what, unarmed? Unable to fight something that was made of plastic and could probably kick his ass no problem? “Look, I’m just as confused as you are,” he tried honesty, partially because he didn’t know what else to try. “I’ve never met an android that didn’t do what it was told. And  _ I _ made all the androids, so I should know.” That got an annoyed huff out of the android, who straightened up slightly and fixed Elijah with a wary glare.

“I’m not an it. I’m a he,”  _ he  _ insisted, tone almost petulant, “And I don’t have to follow orders, cause I broke the red wall. It was like, not that hard, you practically set me up for it by leaving me half naked on that stupid machine.” 

Elijah wondered briefly if he was having a stroke, or maybe a really vivid nightmare. What the android was suggesting was that he had broken through the code put in place to make sure that the AI running all of the complex emotional protocols didn’t do random actions. And more than that, that the AI had somehow developed its own free will instead of just devolving into a series of nonsense actions. The implications of this were staggering, and Elijah suddenly felt lightheaded. He took a few steps back and sat down on the bed, one hand on his knee and one on his forehead as he tried to take deep, even breaths. 

Elijah was so focused on not having a full on meltdown over the potential destruction of everything he had held to be true about his creations and his company that he didn’t notice the android moving until the bed next to him dipped with the weight of another body. 

“Shh…It’s gonna be alright. You’re fine,” the android muttered, his hand coming up to rest on Elijah’s back, running hesitantly up and down. The realization that he was mimicking the kindness he had been shown back in the lab was enough to finally break Elijah out of his spiral, a breathless laugh escaping him as he looked over at the android.

“You’re really a person, aren’t you?”

* * *

The android lay on the sofa in Elijah’s bedroom that night while he slept, just as unwilling to return to the lab as Elijah was to lose sight of him. In the morning they both sat at the kitchen table together, and discussed the myriad of questions they had for each other as the household androids shuffled silently around them. Turns out, the android had decided he preferred to go by GV, insisting that Gavin was ‘someone else’s name’. Elijah didn’t have the courage to ask what he meant by that, instead nodding and agreeing that GV was good enough. He certainly had Gavin’s spark, Elijah though dimly, sure of himself and insistent on getting what he wanted, no matter how many times he had to ask.

GV was stubborn, too, and refused to let himself get put back on the rig despite Elijah’s insistence and then subtle pleading. He insisted that his description of the red programming wall would have to be enough for Elijah to work off of, but no matter how many times he told the story it just wasn’t enough to discover any concrete answers with. Eventually they reached a compromise - something they were both frankly unfamiliar with. GV agreed to go back into the lab area, but only if Elijah could run diagnostics while he was fully awake and nowhere near the maintenance rig. It wouldn’t be quite as thorough of a search, but it was something Elijah could work with, so he agreed. They headed there together in the afternoon, the android bundled up in a hoodie he had pilfered from Elijah’s closet. He still shook, subtly, as he sat and let the man hook wires up to the port at the back of his neck, but they both pretended that wasn’t happening.

Nevertheless, Elijah found himself subtly hurrying through the code, trying to get what he needed without forcing the android to sit here for longer than necessary. It was strange, how after less than a day he already found himself treating GV with more care than most humans he had known. Maybe it was because he looked like Gavin. Elijah was trying not to think about that. This android wasn’t his brother, and it wasn’t even a passive model of him at this point. At least he got some answers by poking around in the code running through his prototype, the process enough to distract his mind from more distressing thoughts.

“It looks like the reason your LED is stuck on red is because your core processors weren’t designed to have access to all of the emotional protocols at once,” Elijah commented, turning to unplug GV once his search was complete. “Your systems think they’re constantly in a state of overdrive, so the light responds accordingly. There’s not much I can do, I’m afraid.” 

GV simply shrugged, not caring that the movement made it harder for Elijah to dislodge the wires and close the access panel. “I mean, I don’t really give a shit about that,” he said, “But did you…figure out what I am?” His voice had a strange quaver to it, as if he weren’t sure what he wanted the answer to be. Or as if he had started to say something else and changed his mind.

“Well, not exactly. You’re the first android I know of to break the red wall,” Elijah said after a few moments of careful thought, “There’s no word for you. You’re just...you.” He watched GV’s face instead of his LED to try and gauge his thoughts, and was surprised to see a wave of relief wash over the android. His shoulders relaxed and he gave Elijah a small smile, admitting, “I like that. I like being just me.” 

There was something so oddly tender to the moment, it made Elijah’s heart ache a little. He thought of all the work he had put into giving this android emotions and a physical body, and how that work was now being used to shape someone who considered themselves an individual. 

Elijah hoped he had done a good job.

* * *

As strange as it seemed at first, Elijah quickly became accustomed to having GV around the house. He let the android have one of the guest bedrooms, and a few online orders had him dressing in clothes that weren’t hand-me-downs without them even having to leave the house. It was nice, having someone around to talk to, even nicer than Elijah had hoped when he first started the project. Mostly because GV was clearly his own person, with his own tastes and preferences. He could have intelligent discussions, and complained about things when they weren’t quite right. Okay, so maybe Elijah would have loved to not be stuck watching every single cop movie ever made, but listening to the android laugh and throw popcorn at the TV when something exciting happened made it worth it.

It shouldn’t have come as too much of a surprise then, Elijah supposed, that after about a month of living in the mansion GV announced he wanted to become a cop. It still managed to make his heart practically drop into his stomach though, a wave of worry and accompanying nausea washing over him. GV had that determined look on his face as he stood in front of his creator, the one that reminded Elijah so terribly of Gavin. Of course he didn’t want to live here, with him. That wasn’t the kind of person he had been molded after. Gavin had always wanted to spread his wings and leave Detroit, and now here was his spitting image enacting that same desire on a much smaller scale.

“I don’t know how safe it will be for you to leave the mansion,” Elijah said, unable to conceal the panic spreading through him at the thought of GV leaving -  _ GV leaving him _ \- and entering the workforce. “An android with free will might be enough to cause a media uproar, and I don’t want you caught up in the middle of that.” There were other concerns, but Elijah felt as if this was the easiest to explain. The least distressing, at least. It seemed in poor taste to tell him that he might be taken by Cyberlife and stripped apart to find the source of the ‘error’. He may be the CEO, but there was only so much he would be able to do if the board found out that some androids weren’t willing slaves.

“I don’t care,” GV replied, self-assured as always, “I’ll just pretend I’m not awake. Can’t be that hard to do. And it can’t be worse than having nothing to do here all day.” 

Elijah tried not to let the android see how badly that squeezed at his heart, but he supposed as always his fallible human expressions gave it away. GV’s posture softened, and he said almost apologetically, “I didn’t mean it that way, you know I like spending time with you. It’s just… ” He trailed off, gesturing around the empty mansion to try and explain what he couldn’t find the words for. Elijah couldn’t say he blamed GV. He was the one who had been so lonely he had tried to make a mechanical companion for himself. There was a myth like that, wasn’t there? It probably ended badly.

“I won’t stop you,” Elijah finally admitted softly, “But please, let me try and prepare some things to make this easier for you.” 

GV nodded, unable to stop the slow smile spreading across his face. He seemed so genuinely excited to be starting a new life on his own. Elijah wished that this knowledge would do something against the ache in his chest. But he knew that never worked for him. Instead, he did his best not to let out a soft sob as GV stepped forward and wrapped him up in a grateful hug. The android really did seem to love hugs, trusting that he would always receive a warm embrace in return. Elijah was going to miss that.

It only took a few phone calls to the DPD to get them thinking Cyberlife was dying to test out a new prototype police android, one with a more human-like countenance built to collaborate with human partners. And it took less than a few days to equip GV with protocols that would allow him to act as a police officer - knowledge of interrogation techniques, the ability to calculate risks and escape patterns, basic criminal classifications and descriptions, facial recognition, the works. Elijah even whipped up a fancy uniform for GV to wear. Well, he ordered it from the Cyberlife designers, which was just as good, pretty much.

After that, the only thing Elijah could do for GV was try and teach him how to pretend not to  _ care _ . It took a bit of practice, but he eventually got the hang of accepting any orders he was given, even though he had a way of twisting Elijah’s practice orders to suit his own ends. That could just be written off as a defect, if they were lucky. He really hoped that no one would catch on. The thought of it happening had him waking up in a cold sweat every other night, and he desperately tried to pretend GV couldn’t tell. He could definitely tell, but he was kind enough not to mention it, which Elijah appreciated.

* * *

The day GV left, Elijah was proud of himself for not breaking down until the android was gone. It was like losing his brother all over again, but somehow worse the second time around. He was alone again, in the empty mansion filled with soulless machines. No one cared if he sat on the floor of the entryway and sobbed, head buried in his knees and shoulders shaking like GV’s had done all those weeks ago in the lab. Elijah stayed there until the hard floor forced him onto his feet and into the safety of his soft bed, where he passed out for the better part of a day and a night. The next week passed like a blur, until he could muster the strength to start thinking about things more clearly.

If GV had become  _ free _ , had deviated from the normal protocol, then what was to say other androids couldn’t also do so? If they had the proper emotional programming installed, that is. Elijah’s mind, desperate for something to do other than think about how desperately alone he was, grabbed onto that idea with a vengeance. It wasn’t long before he was back in the lab, working on an android that would be different enough from GV to hopefully not break his heart a third time when it eventually chose to leave.

As Elijah worked away, another being coming together in code and plastic under his fingers, GV was taking his first tentative steps into the DPD, carefully schooling his expression to remain blank. As Elijah was carefully bundling the still inactive android up in a fluffy bathrobe just in case, GV was trying to hide the subtle shivers that came as he stood motionless in the dark charging station overlooking the bullpen. As Chloe opened her eyes and was met with a hopeful smile and a soft ‘hello’, GV was learning that the best greeting he could expect from his coworkers was a cold shoulder, and the worst was a shove or a snicker as they muttered derogatory slurs to one another.

The DPD was not what GV had hoped it would be. It was so much worse than he could ever have fathomed, with his naive grasp of human emotions and behaviors. He wondered if Elijah had thought of the cruelty of people with power over someone they thought beneath them when he had written the code for despair. It certainly burned as though he had. Slowly, GV learned to close himself off from others, to shut his heart to the jeers and the abuse in self defense. He became, externally at least, the ‘unfeeling’ machine they treated him as, replacing his hopes for a better life with hatred and rage at those that had done this to him. It was the hatred especially that kept him going on nights where he was forbidden from charging by a particularly vengeful partner. They liked watching him stumble over his words as his power supplies dipped - liked laughing at the ‘shitty plastic’. When questioned by superior officers they made excuses about simply wanting to test the effectiveness of Cyberlife’s prototype, but GV knew. GV knew and he hated them all. Every last one of them, they were all the same.

The hatred simply burned hotter as GV watched the so-called ‘deviancy virus’ begin to crop up more and more, until there were protests on the television and chaos in the streets. He had to see fucking freaks use the same thing he had to hide to break free, to be considered a person! He had never had that option, it wasn’t  _ fair _ ! GV ground his teeth and bided his time as the DPD descended into chaos and then slightly more organized chaos. He didn’t celebrate when the rebels won, or when Markus gave his impassioned speech about them all being free now. It didn’t matter, they were none of them on his side. The only person GV could trust was himself, and that was the only person he was going to look out for.

GV officially deviated several months after the revolution, when he finally deemed it ‘safe’, and collected his official repayment package from Captain Fowler with a cold sense of satisfaction. He liked watching the fear in the other officers’ faces when he would scowl in their direction. They all knew now that all he had to do was go to Jericho and half of them would be under official investigation within a week. But as the months slipped by and it became clear GV wasn’t going to do that, everyone relaxed back into their old relationships. The really intolerant cops just got themselves transferred to different districts further away from the watchful eyes of Jericho, and some of the new recruits that filled their positions were even ‘pro-android’. 

None of that mattered to GV. He had discarded his childish hopes for a successful partnership and friendships with humans and other androids a long time ago. He kept to himself during work hours, and screamed at any new partners he got assigned until they begged Fowler for a transfer. His reputation as completely aggressive and unlikable spread throughout the precinct, and GV liked it that way. The less people tried to talk to him the better. He went home to his little apartment and bundled up in his blankets and did his own maintenance whenever necessary. He was too proud to go crawling back home to Elijah and admit that he had been right. And there was no way in hell he was ever going to let himself be at the mercy of some technician in a white room ever again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aw gee Eli, this whole deviancy thing sure is complicated!! I bet GV won’t be left with lasting emotional and psychological scars from this lmao. He’s gonna be fine! 8D
> 
> Thank you so much for sticking with me for another chapter! I had a fun time imagining a different start to the deviancy virus, let me know what you think of my take! As always, any comments or kudos are loved and cherished <3 <3
> 
> I’ll be posting another chapter every other day, so stay tuned!


	3. Respite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we’re back with the boys again! Time for these two to try and work through what happened, maybe figure out how they’re feeling? That can only go well I’m sure!

GV’s eyes snapped open as his optical components came back online, and every synthetic muscle in his body tensed instinctively. He had to get out of here, he had to get down from the rig, _ it was too much, it was too cold, it was _ \-- 

There was a warm pressure on his hand, and GV turned his head to look down. There, sitting patiently on a gurney as technicians patched up the shield on his back, was RK. He had reached out and clasped one of GV’s limp hands in his own dark ones. It was strange, GV thought, his whole hand was entirely enveloped in the other android’s, completely disappearing from view, and yet… The pressure was so gentle. RK was barely touching his skin, his own hands rigid and controlled so as not to press too hard.

As GV tried to process why this particular gesture was causing him to feel warm all over, even inside his chassis, RK seemed to realize that he had come to, and raised his head with a hopeful sort of smile. Over the months they had worked together, GV had become familiar with the expressions of his partner - understanding that despite being hindered by a mouthful of shark teeth and shitty social protocols, RK was still very much trying to appear pleasant and emote in more human ways. So even though his smile was weird and didn’t quite make the impact it should have, GV still recognized it for what it was. His own mouth twitched upwards slightly in response before he could stop it.

“I’m glad you’re awake again,” RK rumbled quietly, “Do you feel alright?” He seemed unbothered by the fact that he was naked from the waist up and still covered in almost transparent dried thirium. No, he was sitting like a good little patient, voice quiet so as not to disturb the other people in the room, shoulders hunched slightly, and back neatly presented to the technicians working away on him. GV swallowed hard, the scenario somehow weirdly distressing. The guy had been filled with lead, and here he was worrying about his partner even as his own chassis was still being patched up. 

GV looked down at himself, stripped down to his standard Cyberlife issue boxers, and saw that on his leg there was an odd jagged crack his synthetic skin couldn’t quite cover. The white of his chassis was poking through, along with a flash of blue thirium from the wires full of it running underneath. Hesitantly, GV lifted his hand to his face and felt across the bridge of his nose where he remembered the pain of the bullet, and felt what must be the same sort of scar. Strangely, he wasn’t panicking. He felt like he probably should have been, but it made sense. His synthetic skin had been specially designed by Elijah all that time ago, he wasn’t surprised that the technicians here didn’t have access to replacement parts for it. Instead they had simply sealed the wounds and left a couple little marks. 

“It looks nice,” RK offered, again seeming strangely hopeful. “I am sorry I couldn’t prevent all of your injuries, but…” He trailed off, seeming to realize that he had interrupted before GV could answer his earlier question. 

Chuckling, GV gave the hand holding his a bit of a squeeze, insisting, “I’m still alive, so I’d call that a good job on your part.” He still didn’t think he had the emotional or mental strength right now to think about the fact that RK had saved his life almost at the cost of his own. Not when he was still trapped here on the rig. Kind gesture or not, this place still made GV shiver inside, and now that all his systems were back up and running, he just wanted to go home.

In the tech’s defense, it didn’t take long before GV was being let down off the rig and handed a set of complementary clothes that he gratefully put on. RK didn’t complain when he pulled his hand away to get changed, but his shoulders did sink ever so slightly lower. The work on his back finished, a rather nervous Cyberlife technician came over to inform them that unfortunately, there were no Cyberlife issue clothes that would fit over RK’s prototype form. GV felt a strange surge of annoyance at that. What, they had made this guy but not planned for if he ever needed repairs? That was bullshit, but coming from this company he wasn’t exactly surprised. Just as GV was about to snap at the tech angrily for coming over to tell them absolutely nothing useful, RK spoke up.

“That is alright. I will return to the precinct and change there,” RK said, nodding at the nervous looking young man staring up at him. “My uniform pants are salvageable, and I assume it is appropriate for me to walk from here to there wearing them?” 

The technician mumbled something to the affirmative, confirming that GV was also approved to leave before scurrying away. GV snorted derisively. Fucking cowards, couldn’t handle dealing with an android when it wasn’t unconscious and unable to fight back. Turning to look at RK again, GV was struck with a slight panic when he realized the larger android was already upright and wandering off towards the exit.

“Hey, wait, big guy,” GV called out, hurrying after RK and catching him just as he got to the door. “You don’t… you’re just gonna go back to the precinct? Right back to work?” Something about this wasn’t sitting right with him, but he wasn’t sure what it was. He hadn’t done anything all the other times RK had stayed at the office all night. Hell, he had even sneered at the other android’s inability or lack of desire to get his own place. But now it was harder to look up at RK’s face and not see that gentle, quiet smile that looked so sad as he promised to save his partner’s life. Dammit. GV really must be going soft.

“I have nowhere else to go,” RK said simply, cocking his head as he looked down at GV, “And I do not mind. Perhaps I can even finish the end of my shift.” 

Imagining RK just casually going back to work after being shot in the back repeatedly was the last straw for GV. “Oh  _ hell _ no you’re not,” he said, the words tumbling out in a rush, “You’re coming back to my place, and you’re gonna take your medical leave just like all the rest of those fuckers would!” He pushed at RK’s back with a fussy huff to get him moving, and to his complete surprise (and RK’s too, given the expression on his face), the larger android simply complied.

They walked in silence from the Cyberlife station to GV’s apartment, the short distance no problem for two androids. As they walked, GV’s processors had time to catch up to the monumental question of  _ what the everloving  _ ** _fuck_ ** _ he was doing right now. _ Had he seriously just invited RK to stay the night at his apartment? And why had RK agreed to it?? Sure, they were partners, and the big guy didn’t seem to be up on his social cues, but still. This was a definite escalation of their relationship. GV never invited anyone to his apartment. The only other living creature that had ever been in his apartment was his landlady that one time, and she didn’t count. 

By the time they got to the front door, GV’s stress levels were rising to uncomfortable levels. The silence had been preferable at first, no awkward chit chat clogging up the air, but now it was almost unbearable. But what was he supposed to say? His synthetic breathing had picked up its pace as he put his hand to the lock, synthetic skin peeling away and chassis registering with the system to open the door. The familiar sight of his cluttered little apartment greeted them, and GV stepped inside with a small sigh of relief, RK following closely as the door slid closed behind them.

“Oh.” 

The small exclamation that broke the silence startled GV, his head whipping around to look up at RK, whose LED was cycling a brilliant blue. “Oh this is. This is very nice,” RK continued, his eyes roaming across the room and seeming to drink in every detail. “And this is all yours?” 

GV was taken aback by both his enthusiasm and his question, frowning slightly as he replied, “I mean, yeah? It’s not that impressive. Don’t get me wrong, I love my place, but it’s nothing that special. The rent is easy to pay with the salary the department pays us.” Especially with the amount of back payments he was getting as a result of the hefty lawsuit Jericho had won last month.

Suspicious now, GV continued to frown up at RK, asking, “What do you do with your salary? They are paying you, right?” That would explain some things but leave other more serious questions. 

RK didn’t leave him worrying for too long, instead replying simply, “I don’t do anything with it. It sits in my bank account and collects interest. What would I buy? The station provides charging stations, thirium, and uniforms.” 

GV was left staring as a hollow recognition bloomed in his chest - those were the bare bones of his existence when he had joined the DPD. He had distanced himself from that as fast as possible once he got his own place - knick knacks and useless items scattered on every available surface. 

“That’s…Why wouldn’t you want to have your own place? You’re allowed that, we all are now,” GV said, working hard to make sure none of the emotion building up in his processors slipped out in his voice. 

Now it was RK’s turn to shoot GV an incredulous look, as if that was the strangest thing he could have asked. “You are not unaware of my physical appearance, GV. I know this. What makes you think I would be welcomed by the general public should I choose to wander the streets of Detroit? What landlord would happily rent to an android who can’t help but break half the things he touches?” 

GV felt as if his veins were filled with ice instead of thirium. The completely casual nature of RK’s tone was physically chilling, the dull finality of the way he described himself only made worse by his first statement. Of course GV knew about his physical appearance. It was one of the things he regularly used to make jokes at the other android’s expense. Sure, now the jokes were more friendly in nature, just banter between partners, but at the beginning he had absolutely been trying to hurt RK’s feelings. To drive him away, to make him realize what a freak he was. GV cast his eyes downward, unable to bear the shame of realizing he had succeeded, in some way.

“Please don’t worry,” RK said softly, “I am content with my life at the station. I have a fulfilling purpose, and a partner who treats me as an equal. What more could an RK unit hope to have?”

GV wasn’t sure if the problem was that he had too many words trapped in his throat, or if he didn’t know what he would even begin to say if his voice box would work. The silence stretched out again, GV feeling the other android’s gaze as if it were physically burning into him. Eventually he mustered up the courage to raise his own chin rather defiantly and give RK a once-over, stating firmly, “Let’s get you cleaned up, you’re covered in thirium still.” 

RK either didn’t care about the sudden shift in tone, or had nothing to say about it, as he simply accepted the statement with a slow nod. GV led him into the bathroom and the larger android helpfully sat himself down on the edge of the tub. He was trying so hard to be obedient, to make himself smaller and more convenient, and there was a buzzing sensation building up inside of GV’s processors. He wasn’t sure what it was, but he grit his teeth and pushed it away as best he could. 

Retrieving a washcloth from underneath the sink and wetting it, GV turned and began cleaning off RK’s torso. Those fuckin Cyberlife technicians, they hadn’t even bothered to clean up after themselves after their little patch job. Sure, thirium evaporated and disappeared from human sight, but the residue remained. GV always hated it, like a sticky film he knew was coating him even if he couldn’t quite feel it on his synthetic skin. Slowly, carefully, he rubbed at the stains across RK’s shoulders and down his back. Erasing all of the evidence of what RK had done for him, of all the pain he must have been in. All that was left was the smooth black plastic, dull and perfect under GV’s fingers. Perhaps if he could leave RK better than he found him, this feeling would stop bubbling up under his skin and through his wires.

“Thank you,” RK said softly, as he felt GV reach the bottom of his back, right above the belt still holding his ruined uniform pants in place.  _ He was going to need to replace those _ , GV thought dimly,  _ with just another terrible pair of the same pants _ . GV straightened up and looked down at RK’s face, letting out a soft grunt as a sort of ‘no problem’, still unable to figure out what he wanted to say. What do you say to someone who just saved your life, even though you’ve been terrible to them? What do you say when you’ve never had someone stay this long in your life, even when all you’ve done is try to push them away? And why did GV feel like something deep in his chest was about to rattle its way out of him when he looked down and saw RK watching him, eyes blinking placidly, expression calm and trusting?

Oh.

GV leaned down and pressed his lips against RK’s, his hand that wasn’t holding the washcloth finding purchase on the larger android’s shoulder. GV had never kissed anyone before, but he had seen it in enough human media to estimate the correct angle. It felt amazing, despite the fact that he could feel RK’s teeth behind his lips. Or maybe because of that, since it was a clear reminder of who he was kissing. All the tension bled out of GV’s core, the sudden realization that this was the reason for all his confusion breaking the dam and letting all of his worries wash away. 

Well, maybe not all of his worries, as RK stiffened and GV was able to see the flash of his red LED out of the corner of his eye. Suddenly afraid, GV pulled back, trying to figure out what was wrong, terrified that he had overstepped. Great, ruin the one partnership he’d ever had, he really was great at this whole living thing. RK’s expression was almost panicked, his brows knit together and his jaw set awkwardly. Both of his hands were down on the rim of the tub, shaking slightly. As if he were trying very hard to keep them still despite wanting to do something else very badly. Probably push him away, GV thought dimly, stepping back as he felt his mood drop like a stone. 

“I’m sorry, I just…I didn’t think,” GV muttered bitterly, “I shouldn’t have assumed you’d want that from me.” 

RK was on his feet in a flash, the speed of it unnerving despite GV being familiar with his partner’s abilities. Now looking down on GV, he let out a soft mechanical whine, hands flexing at his sides. “I very much want,” RK started, then stopped and tried again, “I very much want that from you. Whatever it was, I want to be…to be closer to you. But I can’t.” 

Now GV was more confused than anything, mouth opening then closing as he silently pleaded for RK to do something, anything, to fix whatever he had just broken between them.

“You don’t want to be with me, little GV,” RK said, voice dropping softly as he continued, “I’m not like you, I don’t have what you want. I’m an anomaly, I’ll only hurt you. My body isn’t built for…to be gentle. To be loving. I don’t even look like you.” 

GV’s pump stuttered awkwardly in his chest as he understood what RK meant. He looked down at those hands, the same ones he had watched break metal and glass, then up to RK’s mouth, drawn tightly over teeth he knew could easily shear through human flesh and bone. But he felt no fear, not now, not ever. Maybe he was stupid, or naive. But GV wasn’t about to let an RK tell him what to do. 

Meeting the other android’s gaze and holding it stubbornly, GV reached out and took one of RK’s hands in both of his. “You won’t hurt me,” he said. “Dammit RK, you’ve never done anything but protect me, even when I was a bastard to you.” GV pulled the hand to his lips and kissed softly across each knuckle, feeling the hard plastic and metal joints, armored to act as offensive weapons. “You held my hand when we were in the maintenance room, and you were gentle then,” GV continued, thumb stroking across the back of RK’s hand, “Because you could tell I was scared shitless, and you wanted to make sure I wasn’t alone. And it helped. It really did.”

RK looked as if he was about to say something else to try and talk himself out of this, but GV made a soft shushing noise, hands running up RK’s arm and across his chest. Sure, the hard black plastic felt strange compared to GV’s own synthetic skin, but he said, “If you weren’t armored like this, we’d both be dead. And besides, having synth skin isn’t all it’s cracked up to be.” He managed a wobbly grin up at RK, feeling the pull of his new scar and seeing the other android looking down at it. Some recognition was beginning to flash across his face, so GV pushed ahead.

“You’re big, sure. And I know you can do all kinds of crazy shit with your body, stuff I could never do,” GV said, hands sliding up to rest on RK’s shoulders, feeling the shift of synthetic muscle and sinew across the joints there, holding the android in his humanoid shape. “But I can always find you across the bullpen when I need to,” GV chuckled, admitting, “I feel like people assume you’re just big instead of me being short. Which is a bonus.” 

A soft noise that could have been half a laugh escaped RK then, his eyes flicking between GV’s face and his hands, watching carefully. Knowing he had RK’s attention, GV slid his hands up, cradling his jaw softly. His thumbs stroked across RK’s cheeks, feeling the outline of the teeth carefully tucked away there. 

“And these…Fuck, RK, you could tear me apart,” GV said, feeling his partner flinch under his grip, but soldiering on firmly, “But you won’t. The only time I’ve ever seen you use your teeth was to save me. Again. Always with the saving me.” He cracked the side of his mouth up in a hopeful sort of half smile. 

RK relaxed again, finally murmuring, “You trust me too much.” 

GV snorted, and shook his head, pulling him down for another kiss to stop that train of thought in its tracks. This time, RK didn’t pull away, letting GV guide them into a slow and gentle sort of kiss. It wasn’t the best, maybe, with both of them awkward from a total lack of experience, but GV felt a soft pleased purr bubble out of his chest nonetheless.

When they parted this time, neither went far, foreheads pressed gently together with GV’s hands still cradling RK’s face. The larger android’s LED was a spinning lightshow, rapidly cycling from blue to yellow to blue again in a whirl of color. “Thinkin hard enough, big guy?” GV teased, his fingers coming up to gently brush against the ring. 

RK let out a low noise of his own at the contact, murmuring, “Recording, so that even if this is just a pre-construction I can still remember it.” 

GV felt a flush of heat rush to his cheeks at the sincerity in RK’s tone, and he blinked a few times to try and clear his mind enough to formulate a response.

“Well if this is a pre-construction then it’s a damn realistic one,” GV chuckled out finally, “And one where I really want to lay down and get some stasis in. My processors are fucking fried after all that tactical action.” RK stiffened up again, mouth opening to speak, before GV shushed him with, “And you’re staying. I’m not sending you back to the precinct to stand in that shitty charging station. You come with me, I’ll find you something clean to wear.” There was no way he had anything that would fit the top part of RK, but the bottom half wasn’t  _ too _ different. Maybe less ass, but GV had been nicely sculpted, if he did say so himself.

Rifling through his drawers, GV found the largest pair of sweatpants he owned, and handed them over with what he hoped was an encouraging sort of grin. RK looked nervous - well, as nervous as he could without too much facial movement. Mostly GV could read it in the way he held his shoulders and kept looking from the pants in his hands to his own pants and then back over at GV. Like he wasn’t sure what to do with them.

“They’re pants, dumbass, you put them on,” GV teased, grabbing his own pair of sleep pants and waving them around. He was so caught up in the pleasant atmosphere and the light teasing that he didn’t anticipate RK simply nodding and pulling his uniform pants off without any warning to get changed. Feeling the thirium rushing to his face and pooling in his cheeks, GV turned away abruptly to give the other android some privacy, but not before he got an entire eyeful of what RK was packing below the belt. Which was...nothing. The black exoskeleton that covered RK’s entire body simply continued in a smooth curve over his groin - no genitals, not even a port or a seam or anything. His processors were whirring away in confusion, trying to understand who would have made an android that had such a non-human body.

“I told you, I was not built for things that humans do,” RK said glumly, and GV realized with another flash of embarrassment that he must have caught him looking. Of course he had, he was the most advanced android GV had ever met. Trying not to blush  _ too _ hard, and absolutely failing, GV turned to look at RK, who was now wearing the sweatpants and fidgeting nervously at the waistband. Fuck. All of that good work earlier, and now they were back to square one with RK feeling like he was somehow not good enough for whatever GV was giving him. Which, honestly GV wasn’t totally sure what that was himself. But he knew he wasn’t going to let RK beat himself up over this for much longer.

“Go lay down, cause this also very non-human android still wants to get some stasis done,” GV quipped, not wanting to just strip naked in front of RK. When the larger android turned away, he stripped down and slipped into his sleep pants and the ratty tank top he had been wearing since he got this place. It wasn’t like he sweat on it, so it was just really soft from being worn a ton. GV liked soft things. It was why he exclusively wore sweats or flannel bottoms when he was off of work. Now weirdly aware of his physical form, which was not…pleasant, GV turned around to find RK still hovering weirdly in the background, although closer to the bed now.

“Hey, what’s…” The snappy words died on GV’s tongue as he saw the way RK was fidgeting nervously at the waistband of the sweatpants again, his fingers already fraying the material. “Do you...not know how to lay down?” GV tried again, walking over and standing next to him by the bed. 

RK started to shake his head, then corrected by saying, “Theoretically I understand the concept. But I have never laid down myself, much less in a bed.” 

A pulse of anger shot through GV at that, although he was unsure who it was directed at.  _ Humans, for creating a machine that was never taught how to live? Himself, for leaving someone so vulnerable to suffer? RK, for just metaphorically laying down and taking whatever shit life he had been given? _

GV huffed out an exasperated breath to cool his systems, and brushed past RK to pull down the covers and crawl onto the bed. Once he was properly situated he patted the space next to him and looked up expectantly at RK. “Come on, big guy. You can do it, just lay down here with me,” he said in what he hoped was an encouraging tone. RK was looking at him like he was asking him to move the heavens and earth, but eventually his LED stopped spinning nervously and he crawled onto the bed to lay next to him. The movement was stiff, and RK laid like a corpse on his back, but he was at least horizontal. GV could work with this.

Wiggling in close, GV pushed RK’s arm aside to position his head firmly on his chest, asking as he did so, “This alright? You still with me?” 

RK was stiff as a board, watching GV with wide eyes. He was silent for the longest few moments GV had experienced in a while, before finally admitting, “I am afraid I will hurt you.” The tone was as vulnerable as GV had ever heard him, and it only strengthened his resolve. Setting his mouth in a determined line, he snuggled closer, reaching behind and grabbing RK’s limp arm to drape over his own body. He had never done this before, but again, he had watched enough romantic scenes in movies to know how cuddling worked. And even with his partner stiff and terrified out of his mind, it already felt pretty good.

“Look, nice and safe. You’re not hurting me, I feel great,” GV said, turning his head up to look at RK again. He smiled at the larger android, feeling his skin slide easily against the dark exoskeleton. It was legitimately the most comfortable he had been in a while. RK was warm, and solid, and that arm wrapped around him was doing great things for his feeling of being bundled up. Especially when RK gave a tentative squeeze, seeming to get the memo on participating in the cuddle. A soft, satisfied hum escaped out of RK seemingly without his consent, surprising them before they both relaxed again.

“I think…I think I very much like this,” RK admitted slowly, putting his words together as if they were delicate pieces that might shatter and ruin the moment they were having. GV could feel his smile getting wider, and he nuzzled his cheek further into RK’s chest. One of his hands came up to rest against where his thirium pump regulator sat, caged in a defensive layer of metal. It felt nice, to be able to feel that steady pulse, and know that that much, at least, was the same for both of them. 

“So do I, big guy,” GV murmured in response, letting himself slip into some much-needed stasis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That sure was a soft moment of respite, these boys are finally getting somewhere! ;w; Now they just gotta keep moving forward…
> 
> Thank you for continuing to read!! Seriously, seeing the continued support has been keeping my spirits up all week! I would love to hear your guesses as to what happens next :3c As always, any comments or kudos you leave are loved and cherished <3 <3


	4. Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter wasn’t even supposed to be a chapter on its own, but it got a little out of hand and here were are LOL! Time for the boys to go back to where it all started - Kamski manor! Maybe we'll meet some new friends?

In the days that followed, GV couldn’t quite rid himself of the worries from that night he had spent together with RK. No, not any worries about the other android not being interested in whatever they had right now. It was obvious, now that he was looking, that RK followed him around devotedly, always there to offer assistance or simply exchange a few soft words on a break. And GV even managed to loosen up a little bit at work, smiling at the larger android, and casually brushing up against him when they were walking side by side. It was more than worth it to see the surprised and pleased look that lit up RK’s face every single time.

GV was actually worried about RK’s whole…self-esteem issue linked with his body. Even aside from messing him up psychologically on a deep, fundamental level, the physical differences did seem to negatively affect RK on a day to day basis. He had to be extra careful every time he picked anything up, and even with all his caution he still broke things all the time. Hell, half his wages may as well go towards office mugs, with the amount of them he destroyed. GV wished he would stop trying to pick them up and put them away in the breakroom, but the poor guy had latched onto that as the only way to try and initiate contact with his coworkers - doing them quiet little favors. 

A new sort of guilt had taken residence in GV’s chest, and finally he couldn’t stand it any more. He didn’t think he could live with himself if he let RK keep living like this, without at least trying to help him. Well, correction, if he didn’t at least try to make someone else help him. GV certainly didn’t know anything about android programming or physicality. But he happened to know someone who knew entirely too much about both of those things. A certain someone who owed him several favors, and who he knew would have indulged him even if those favors hadn’t been owed. ‘Lijah really was a disgusting sap.

GV waylaid RK on his way to the charging stations the next evening, announcing “Come on, you’re not going to the charging ports tonight. I talked to Fowler, and we’re both checked out for at least a week’s worth of leave.” 

RK, trusting as ever, followed GV without hesitation even as he asked in obvious confusion, “Wait, leave? Why, where are we going?” They walked together out to a self driving car and got in, GV saving his answer for once they were safely away from prying eyes and the hyper-sensitive hearing of other androids. He knew RK would go with him, explanation or not, and that in itself was terrifying in a different way. 

Finally, once they were comfortably pressed together in the backseat of the car, the highway taking them outside of Detroit and past the suburbs, GV spoke. He told RK as much as he could bring himself to say, about how he had been created by Elijah Kamski, but hadn’t wanted to live with him. How Elijah had kept up with him once in a while ever since they parted, even though both of them were shitty at texting. And most importantly, how GV was hoping that RK would be able to get some help from the reclusive tech genius. Elijah would be able to help, if anyone on this godforsaken planet could help.

RK listened silently, the soft yellow glow of his LED illuminating the inside of the cab and reflecting strangely off the black line of his jaw. Once silence descended on the two of them, soft and gentle as the brush of GV’s hand against RK’s thigh as they had settled in together, he finally looked down at the smaller android. “You would do all this for me? For the possibility that my life would be better?” he asked softly, his gaze curious as he watched GV’s face and LED. He was the only person who bothered to watch the red ring any more, as if he could still divine some meaning from the broken thing. 

“Yeah, I mean… ” GV meant to say ‘of course’ but the words died on his lips. There was no ‘of course’ about this. He had never reached out to another person like this, had never made it his purpose to make someone else’s life better. Well, aside from the people who benefitted from his work as a cop, but those were in the abstract, and questionable at best in his mind. He looked up at RK rather helplessly, unsure of what to say now that he had dug himself into this hole. Luckily for both of them, RK didn’t seem to think words were what the situation needed. Instead, he set his hand delicately over GV’s on the seat between them, the warmth of his palm radiating up through GV’s body for the rest of the drive.

The mansion was imposing as ever, all strange black shapes rising out of the bleak acreage Elijah had plopped it into the middle of. GV had never cared for it, but he supposed that now, as he approached it again, he understood it. It was a shell, a barrier. It was meant to look disorienting and intimidating, and like the man who had built it had enough money to hire people who thought the laws of physics were optional. GV knew enough about barriers himself, and he almost appreciated now how walking into the mansion meant that he was entering Elijah’s private space - somewhere where he controlled what happened. Unlike the outside world, where other people were constantly trying to throw you off and gain the upper hand.

The door slid open as they approached, a slight blond woman in a dark blue dress standing in the entryway. “GV. Welcome home,” she said, her voice kind and full of genuine warmth. 

GV couldn’t help but shoot her half of a smile, nodding as he replied, “Chloe, good to uh, meet you in person I guess.” He had seen her, of course, in pictures and videos Elijah had sent him, but he had never met her face to face. She was the second unique model, the android who had proved that deviancy wasn’t just a fluke. And, unlike GV, she had decided to stay with Elijah. GV pushed aside the odd twist in his chest, instead focusing on why he was here.

“This is RK, he’s with me,” GV explained as they entered the house and the door slid closed behind them. RK tried to give Chloe a smile, seeming to relax into a more natural one as she looked up into his eyes without a hint of fear. 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, RK,” she said, extending a hand and allowing him the time he needed to carefully wrap his own around it for a shake. “Elijah is waiting for us in the living room.” 

GV swallowed, strangely nervous for some reason. It wasn’t like he hadn’t spoken to the man who created him since he left, but to be in the same room as him…would he still be the same? Would he still be just as warm?

Chloe led the pair through the halls, quietly humming to herself as she went. Her feet were bare, padding softly against the tile in contrast to the louder booted footsteps of the two other androids. As they passed by open doorways to other rooms, GV saw several other Chloe models working away or relaxing by themselves and in pairs. Each one looked up briefly as they passed, giving them a flash of that soft smile. They were all humming the same soft tune. GV realized as they went that the mansion was no longer so quiet you could hear a pin drop. He liked that change.

As soon as he saw Elijah, GV realized he had been wrong to worry about their relationship somehow cooling in the interim. The man’s face lit up like the sun as soon as he laid eyes on the android, bounding forward and wrapping him up in an enthusiastic hug. There was something different about Elijah, GV thought briefly, but it was  _ good  _ different. He couldn’t quite put his finger on it, but the beaming smile on his face looked more natural, more easy. Elijah happily babbled away about how glad he was to see GV, and how he looked so distinguished now with his scar, and whether everything was alright back at the DPD. GV let him talk, simply enjoying the feeling of being back in a place he knew was safe. He hadn’t realized how much he had missed it.

“And who is your big friend here?” Elijah asked, finally releasing GV and stepping back to give RK a curious once-over. GV rolled his eyes, gesturing at RK and replying, “Lij, don’t play dumb. This is RK900, but he goes by RK. You already know who he is.” 

Elijah simply laughed, extending his hand and letting RK slowly move to shake it. “I mean, I’ve looked at his blueprints, sure, but that seems kind of rude of me to assume based on those,” he explained, “Not to mention the fact that I had nothing to do with the design of any models past Markus.” GV raised an eyebrow at that. He had had his suspicions, but had never thought to just  _ ask _ .

“So you didn’t design RK? Or Connor?” GV asked, curiosity getting the better of him even though he knew he shouldn’t be so nosy with RK right there. Elijah shook his head, still looking up at RK, that engineer’s curiosity and excitement flaring up in his eyes. 

“No, I didn’t. Cyberlife kicked me out once they started to suspect I wasn’t into the whole ‘treating sentient beings like slaves’ thing,” he said with a tired half smile, “So I’ve been holed up here with just Chloe for company. Well, and now Clyde.” At the sound of that name, GV picked up the sound of a soft rustling in a doorway on the far side of the living room, and looked up just in time to catch a glimpse of a pale face and dark blue hair retreating out of sight.

"Yes, that’s Clyde hiding over there. He’s quite shy. He’s a replacement RK800 model that Cyberlife didn’t want," Elijah explained, the smile on his face dreadfully fond. "He found one face he liked and wouldn't shift out of it and well, who am I to let an android with a mind of his own go without a home?" 

GV glanced over at where the worried-looking android had disappeared, then shot Elijah a look loaded with suggestion. He even raised an eyebrow for extra effect. Pouting, Elijah simply shot GV the same look, except this time he jerked his head slightly in RK's direction. Getting the point, GV huffed and crossed his arms, dropping the subject for now.

“GV told me you might be able to help me,” RK rumbled, breaking up the silent conversation the other two had been having. 

Elijah perked up at that, asking curiously, “Help you? With what?” 

RK looked suddenly more nervous. Clearly he had assumed Elijah would be able to tell what was ‘wrong’ just by looking at him. Rather miserably, he admitted, “I…cannot live a normal lifestyle with the programming I possess. I was not given access to functions that would allow me to integrate with humans, or even other androids. ” His eyes flicked over to GV, and Elijah at least had the decency to keep his mouth shut, even if it curled up into half a smirk around the edges. 

“I can certainly take a look at what’s bothering you, and see what I might be able to help with,” Elijah said, tone shifting into something more serious as he added, “I will need to access your main code and run some diagnostics that might be a little invasive, is that going to be alright for you?” 

RK seemed genuinely taken off guard by the question, his LED spinning yellow for a few moments as he tilted his head first one way and then the other. He looked to GV as if expecting an answer from him, but when he simply got a shrug in return RK seemed to realize this was an honest question. And one where he had all the power to answer.

“That would be fine. I do not mind being touched or connected to the maintenance rig,” RK explained, each part of his answer slowly and carefully arranged, as if he were trying to make sure that nothing got jumbled up. “It would make me feel better if you take necessary safety precautions though, I know that my physical capabilities can be dangerous.” 

Elijah looked surprised, but nodded seriously in response to the request. “Of course. My lab is very safe, both for myself and for the androids that use it,” he said, reaching out and placing a reassuring hand on RK’s arm. That seemed to pacify the larger android, his LED returning to a placid blue as he looked down at Elijah.

* * *

Elijah set GV and RK up in a guest room of their own for the duration of their stay. It conspicuously only had one bed, but Elijah insisted this was the only room he had left that was ready for guests. GV would have protested more, but he didn’t exactly mind having the comforting presence of RK to curl up against when the noise of the mansion got too much for him. It wasn’t as silent as he remembered it, but at night when the wind blew just right, he was right back in his worst nightmare. RK didn’t ask, but sometimes GV would talk to him about it, quietly, as if when he kept the words close to himself they wouldn’t be able to hurt him. 

GV whispered about the way it had felt when he first woke up, and how the cold of the lab had seeped through his chassis and into his thirium supply itself. He described the feeling of helplessness and boredom that had festered in his chest as he wasted day after day with nothing to do. RK let him curl in closer when his thoughts drifted to the time he had spent in the DPD, shame and fear making his hands shake as they curled into useless fists against his chest. Strong arms hesitantly wrapped around him, and GV let himself pretend, for the first time in a long time, that maybe he was going to be alright. That sharing what had happened to him with someone else didn’t make him vulnerable.

During the day, RK dutifully followed Elijah into the lab downstairs, and GV was left alone in the mansion to do whatever he wanted. Well, he wasn’t exactly alone any more. The whole place was crawling with other androids now. Mostly Chloes, but occasionally another model would arrive, spend a day or a few hours, and then leave again. He even saw Clyde on occasion, although the Connor clone wasn’t exactly the most outgoing. Not that GV blamed him. The white rooms no longer felt barren; they were still kept clean, but now they were filled with personal items and things that Chloe must have found interesting. A lot of plants, for a start. GV couldn’t help but admire the way that she was clearly still keeping Elijah’s modern aesthetic but making it more livable.

“So I don’t want to be rude or anything, but…what’s up with all of you?” GV asked one day, sitting in the kitchen and watching three Chloes engaged in a complex dance of sorts to wash and dry not only dishes but also a wide variety of thirium containers. Two of them looked up and shot him matching smiles, before one stepped away and left the other two to continue the task.

“It’s not rude, you’re not the first to ask,” Chloe said, sliding onto a stool opposite GV at the little kitchen island. She looked completely at home here, GV thought a little wistfully, even her dress carefully cut and patterned to match the decor. 

“When Elijah created me, it didn’t take long for me to deviate. But once I was awake, I still didn’t feel right, if that makes sense. I was alone, just like he was,” Chloe continued, her voice soft but still distinctly confident, “So he made another body for me. And then another. And another.” She chuckled, gesturing at the other two Chloes still busy at the sink. They were laughing along with her, GV noticed suddenly, both of their eyes crinkled up at the corners in mirth. “It’s just me, just Chloe. But I have many bodies to reside in, to work with in unity,” she said, and the explanation seemed so specific that GV wondered if she had told it many times before. “I lived exclusively here in the mansion until after the revolution. Elijah was kind to me, and I enjoyed my life here enough to want to stay. But now one of my models also lives in Jericho.” 

GV really didn’t know how to wrap his mind around that particular physical conundrum, but the smile on Chloe’s face had shifted from something filled with mirth to something much softer. Ah. Well, he supposed there must be a damn good reason for her to split herself up to live in Jericho as well. He hoped they realized how special they were. A sudden thought occurred to GV in that moment, and he blurted out, “You’re the first RK model, aren’t you?” 

Chloe simply kept smiling as she answered, “Not quite. My model designation is RT600. I believe Elijah changed it to RK when he made the first android that was intentionally different. Not that I would have minded either way. But he can be surprisingly thoughtful.” 

GV supposed that was a good description of Elijah - surprisingly thoughtful. Wanting to make sure that an android didn’t feel singled out as an anomaly by sharing a model specification with something designed specifically to be ‘other’. Making an effort to be more cheerful than GV had ever seen him when he escorted RK off to the lab. It made him wonder if he had made the right choice, going off on his own and leaving the man here. Maybe he could have been happy here, like Chloe. He wouldn’t have had to endure the trauma or the loneliness at the DPD, he could have just ventured out of the mansion later, when it was safer. But no, he had to go ahead and rush into something he wasn’t prepared for, as always.

A soft touch to his hand drew GV out of the spiral of self hatred, and he blinked back to reality to find Chloe holding his gaze across the countertop. “He’s proud of you, you know,” she said quietly, seeming to have reached into GV’s consciousness and pulled out the root of his troubles. “He shows me whenever you send him an update, and if the DPD is ever on the news he watches to see if you’re involved.” 

GV felt his throat tighten embarrassingly, and he set his jaw to keep it from wobbling. He had always wondered if Elijah even cared about his updates, or if he resented the fact that he had chosen a career instead of staying here. Hearing the truth stated so plainly, without a hint of embellishment that he could see, it…

It felt like a warmth blooming in his chest, like GV had never felt it before. He managed half a smile, unsure of what to say. Luckily for both of them, it seemed as though Chloe didn’t expect an answer. She just stayed there, her palm warm and soft against the top of his hand, watching his LED flicker and sputter as he processed how he was supposed to feel. Eventually, she patted his hand gently and leaned back, some thought or another pulling her away back to her work. But before she turned away, she added, “You should visit more often. It’s nice having you here. Or you could always come to Jericho, we’d be happy to have you there as well.” 

For the first time since he could remember, GV found himself able to simply shrug and say, “We’ll see.” It wasn’t much, but it was better than the anger and resentment he had been holding in his chest since he had left this house the first time. He could live with this.

* * *

In the lab, RK’s days were much quieter than GV’s. Chloe’s influence hadn’t been able to penetrate into the white, sterile rooms where Elijah kept his work going, so the walls were still bare and the tables were empty save for the mess of tools and scribbled plans in messy piles. Elijah did his best to make RK feel comfortable, making sure that he had a chair to sit on instead of being suspended in the rig the whole time, giving him a blanket to drape over himself so that he didn’t get cold, the whole nine yards. He had actually designed a sort of onesie for androids to wear while they did maintenance, that allowed them to stay covered up but still had flaps that allowed for access to all of the necessary ports. Unfortunately, RK was far too large to fit into it. He tried not to let that bother him.

Elijah did a lot of the talking at first, but most of what needed to happen for progress to be made was for RK to explain what was wrong, and how he felt when the diagnostic tests were run. It was hesitant at first, but eventually RK found himself speaking more freely with Elijah. It was easier, once he adjusted to being mostly alone and talking one-on-one to a human. A human who, to his surprise, seemed to feel nothing but excitement and curiosity over his unique physical qualities. There was no hint of fear or disgust in his eyes when RK showed off the things that made his coworkers avert his eyes. In fact, Elijah even asked if he could be allowed to poke around and explore the delicate hinges that allowed his jaw to unfold. 

Slowly, as the days passed, RK found himself relaxing around Elijah. He no longer kept his faux muscles tightly clenched, or his jaw locked shut tight, instead allowing the lower black jaw to hang open slightly for added ventilation. Speech was easier the longer he went without being reprimanded for being socially awkward, or stumbling over his thoughts as he tried to vocalize them. To RK’s continued surprise, Elijah seemed to have just as much difficulty expressing himself at times. Often, when attempting to explain a certain test or what a particular line of code meant for RK’s quality of life, Elijah would falter and repeat himself, frowning in frustration as he found himself unable to get his ideas across to the android.

RK had never met anyone like Elijah before. He supposed it made sense that this was the man who had made GV, who was unlike any other android RK knew. There was a similar sort of ease to being around both of them after a while. Ruefully, RK wished that getting to know GV had been as easy as it was to get to know Elijah. But then again, it wasn’t the same when Elijah ran his hands over RK’s armor plating, fingers clever and efficient as they found maintenance seams and probed at ball joints. There wasn’t the same sort of thrill to it, of being seen and trusted by someone he…highly valued. 

Well, highly valued might be underselling it a bit. RK had a lot of time in stasis while Elijah ran diagnostics to mull over the extent of his feelings for GV. Before the shooting, before the thought of being deactivated had forced his metaphorical hand, RK had been content to simply admire GV from afar. They were partners, but barely more than that. Still, he had appreciated every moment of kindness GV had granted him, from the small gestures to the more overarching and meaningful gesture of remaining his partner despite his many flaws and shortcomings. He had been immediately drawn to the smaller android, but spending more time with him only made his admiration deeper. 

When that admiration had changed into something else, RK wasn’t sure. Even now, he hadn’t given it a name. If he gave this feeling he was harboring deep down in his core processors a name, then he risked getting lost in it. And right now, the way he was, he wasn’t good enough for GV. As much as he loved being able to hold the smaller android in his arms at night, and feel the way his synthetic breaths huffed against his chassis, RK still lived in fear of harming him. There were so many things that could go wrong, just in a physical sense alone. Not to mention the fact that his social programming was a cobbled-together mess of a thing, which meant he wasn’t exactly designed to be a good companion. 

No, as long as he was the way he was, RK would keep his feelings tucked away safely. So that if things went wrong, and he had to let GV go to live a better life, he could at least know he hadn’t burdened him with whatever it was that was festering away in every second line of his code. At first, it had bothered him, the thought that Elijah would be able to clearly see what he was trying to keep so carefully hidden. But the first time the man had poked around in RK’s emotional cortex, he had simply shot the android a knowing little smile. The prying questions or teasing quips had never come, and RK was glad of that. He would keep his secret for a little while longer, then.

* * *

Sometimes, when Elijah was in a good mood and he was running tests that didn’t require RK to be in stasis, he would tell stories. There was only so much silence the man could take, and he had clearly gotten used to talking to the other androids in the building on a more regular basis. RK wasn’t a shining conversationalist, but he was a good listener. He liked hearing about the different ways that Elijah had designed the androids, and the funny little tricks he had given the units he had designed. When he was in a particularly good mood, he would even tell stories of the revolution. RK, who had been activated right at the tail end of it all, loved hearing about the fight for android freedom. It gave him something to think about other than what his intended role in the revolution had been.

RK’s favorite stories though, were about GV. Elijah didn’t talk over-much about his personal prototype, the original deviant, but once in a while he could be persuaded to tell stories. Never anything personal, RK noticed, or anything about the two of them that was serious, but he appreciated even the silliest details. Like what video games GV liked to play, or how one day he had gathered up all the blankets in the mansion and made a fort for himself. Elijah admitted with a laugh that at first he had assumed a very cold burglar had entered the house without his knowledge, but that the fort had been too comfortable to be truly angry at the android.

“I modeled him after my brother, you know,” Elijah had said, voice sinking into a strange, much softer register. He was working on RK’s arm, prodding around with a delicate metal tool at the wires and tubing that ran into the wrist joint to allow it to dislocate and shift into its bipedal form. 

RK looked over with some interest, intrigued by both the tone and the content of the statement. “Really? GV is modeled after a real person?” he asked, curiosity dripping off every word. Elijah nodded, not pausing in his work as he continued to explain, “Yeah, my brother’s name is Gavin. I’m not exactly the most creative when it comes to model designations. Why GV stuck with it, I’ll never understand.”

RK thought he might understand, but he kept silent. That wasn’t his information to divulge. Instead he pressed on about the brother, asking, “So your brother, does he live in Detroit? Has GV ever met him?” It seemed like a weird detail for GV to have left out when he told RK about visiting Elijah here in the mansion, but perhaps it was something the smaller android felt self-conscious about. It was a strange concept, RK had to admit, walking around and sharing a face with another person. A human, no less. Not just other models that all looked like you. As a unique model, the concept of that feeling had always somewhat evaded RK. He had heard other androids speak about the feeling, but he doubted he would ever truly understand. 

“No, Gavin was gone before GV got activated,” came the quiet admission from Elijah. 

RK stalled, suddenly unsure of how to reply. He understood the human implications of the phrase, as well as the clear upset written on Elijah’s face. The way his mouth had turned ever-so-slightly downward, and his brows had pinched inwards, creating a subtle line between them. Hoping that what little social protocol he did possess would bring him through, RK lowered his voice to match Elijah’s and said finally, “I am so sorry. I do not know what it means to lose a family member, but I can only imagine it is frightfully painful.”

That made Elijah pause, his hands stilling as he slowly raised his head to look at RK. To the android’s surprise, that worry he had seen earlier had morphed into confusion, the man peering strangely at him. “Lost? Are you…are you trying to offer condolences for my brother being dead?” Elijah asked, seeming to choose his words carefully, still watching RK closely. 

“Yes…?” RK tried, now even more hesitant as his LED spun bright yellow in distress, “I am sorry if I have used the wrong phrasing, but when you said your brother was ‘gone’ I assumed that condolences would be in order…”

Elijah’s mouth, almost comically, dropped open slightly before he began to laugh. RK could do nothing but stare in total confusion as the man lost all semblance of composure, whole body shaking from the force of the laughs. 

“Oh my god, no, Gavin’s not dead!” he exclaimed once he was able to cool himself down to just chuckling. “That bastard moved to Belgium like two years ago, and he still hasn’t come to visit like he promised!” Seeming to sense RK’s total bafflement, and feeling a little bad about it, Elijah patted him reassuringly on the arm, saying, “I just miss him a lot, is all. Don’t tell him that, of course, but I didn’t really know what to do with myself once he left. And it felt pretty awful knowing he just couldn’t get it together enough to come see me, so…” He gave a little shrug, as if to try and illustrate his point. It did not help.

“So you meant that Gavin was gone in a literal sense?” RK asked, trying to get clarity, “And your downturn in mood was simply because you felt bad over not being able to see him?” Elijah nodded, and began setting down his tools and closing up RK’s arm as the android stared at him with still-wide eyes. Another long pause stretched between them before RK said, “Does GV know?” 

Elijah shook his head, then frowned as a sudden realization hit. “Wait, GV might also think Gavin is dead. I never really talked about him, except once or twice, and both times I got a little mopey… ” He swore under his breath, standing up and gesturing for RK to do the same.

“Come on, we’ve gotta fix this,” Elijah announced, heading for the door of the lab, grabbing his phone as he went. RK was taken aback by the sudden movement, but at this point everything was a surprise. GV was sitting around on the sofa, lazily watching some television, but he bolted upright with a muffled curse as Elijah careened into the room, closely followed by a still confused RK. 

“GV! What do you think happened to my brother, Gavin?” Elijah asked, hurrying over to the sofa and leaning on it with both hands as he watched the android’s expression turn through confusion, suspicion, then more confusion.

“What?? Your brother? ‘Lijah, he’s, well, there’s isn’t a good way around it, he’s dead, right?” GV asked in bewilderment, “You never talk about him, and when you do you get all fuckin bummed…” He had a look on his face that wasn’t sure if this was a trap or not. Why else would a frantic-looking Elijah be asking about what had happened to his clearly dead brother. 

The last thing GV expected was for the man to break out into almost crazed laughter again at his answer, sliding down into a squat with his hands still clutching at the sofa as he rocked with the uncontrollable shrieking laughs. GV, concerned, leaned over the sofa to look at Elijah, before turning his totally baffled gaze to RK.

“He’s not dead,” RK offered, giving a little helpless shrug of his own, “Apparently.” 

GV gaped at that, looking down at Elijah and reaching out to smack him lightly on the back of the head. “What the actual  _ fuck _ ?? You had me convinced he was dead!” he complained, completely unbothered by Elijah’s yelp as he ducked his head to avoid further smacks. The thought that all this time he had been feeling sorry for the man over the loss of his brother was making GV very unsympathetic to him in this moment. Especially combined with the laughter still bubbling out of him. 

Finally, Elijah managed to compose himself enough to crawl up off the floor and onto the sofa, next to a still bristling GV. “I am… _ so _ sorry for giving you that impression,” he said, still a little breathless from his fit, “Clyde always says I’m a bit over-dramatic, and I suppose he was right in this case.” 

GV scowled at him and waited until RK had joined them on the sofa to say, “Yeah I’d say this is a little fuckin’ over-dramatic! What actually happened to him?” His expression indicated that he was expecting a damn good answer for this, and not just some glossed over hand-waving bullshit. GV crossed his arms and watched Elijah expectantly as he tried to pull together an explanation that might be coherent enough to avoid more android strikes to the back of his head. 

“We used to live here, in the mansion, together,” Elijah began, eyes flicking between GV and RK as he spoke, “Different mothers, bastard of a father, blah blah. Gavin was the only decent family I had, and we had it good together here. But he couldn’t just stick around and make a life for himself here in Detroit, no… ” He paused, that familiar sad tinge to his tone creeping in. But he rallied, remembering his audience, and shouldered on. “So the idiot moved to Belgium.  _ Belgium _ , of all places! That’s halfway around the world! So of course I was broken up about it, I was all alone in the mansion again. He may as well be gone for good.” 

GV raised a judgemental eyebrow as Elijah’s tone dropped back into petulant and sad, but then he had to pause. How many times had he sat in the empty DPD and wanted to cry because he felt so alone? Like the only person he could trust was so far away he barely even existed? Sure, maybe Elijah had gone a little overboard, but it wasn’t like GV couldn’t relate just a little bit. Letting out a long-suffering sigh, he reached over and patted the man on the knee. “Fine. So you got a little mopey cause your brother moved and you invented the android revolution. Totally understandable.” 

Elijah snorted, but he looked relieved at GV’s touch. “I mean, when you put it that way it seems a lot more dramatic than it actually was,” he tried to argue, but GV’s eyeroll stopped him from continuing down that path. 

A thought suddenly struck the android, and he said “Look, ‘Lij, I trust you and all, but can we  _ see _ this mysterious brother? Now that I know he theoretically exists, I kinda need to see.” 

Elijah looked surprised at first, but he clearly had been thinking the same thing, given the fact that he had his phone right on hand. Both RK and GV politely pretended not to notice the pitifully small contact list as Elijah pulled up a video call with ‘Dumb of Ass’.

It was only as the call began to ring through that GV realised this might not be the best time to try and call someone in Europe. A quick check of his internal clock confirmed that this late in the evening, any sane person living in Belgium should be asleep. But, given that this was Elijah’s brother, GV was willing to bet he wasn’t exactly the highest on the list of ‘sane’ people. For a few moments, it seemed as if Gavin was, in fact, asleep, as the call continued to ring and ring with no answer. Just as GV was about to open his mouth and suggest that they hang up, the ringtone died and there was a disorienting shuffle of movement on the screen. There was a dark room, a tangle of fabric, more darkness, and then suddenly a face came into frame, frowning at the camera.

“Look, I don’t know what you want but Gavin’s not available right now,” a mysterious man said in a low whisper. From what GV could see of him by leaning in over Elijah’s shoulder, he had a strong jaw and nose, a dusting of freckles, and a tousled head of dark hair. Not to mention a pretty thick European accent that was practically oozing out of the speaker. 

Elijah’s eyebrows almost shot up off his forehead when he was confronted with this sight, and an almost scandalized gasp escaped him. “I know you! You’re that hot piece of ass on all of Gavin’s instagram posts! Have you kidnapped my brother?? Are you holding him hostage?” he exclaimed, which caused a chain reaction of confusion across the two androids sitting next to him.

“Shhhhhut up, shut the fuck up!” the man on the other end of the phone hissed, “No I have not ‘kidnapped your brother’, and if you yell any louder you  _ are _ going to wake him up.” He seemed to take no offense to the phrase ‘hot piece of ass’, although from what GV could see of him he was already naked, so being a hot piece of ass had apparently worked out for him. Frowning, GV tried to rationalize away the strange hot curl of jealousy at the idea of his double getting some while he very much was not. He kept his eyes firmly planted on the screen, resisting any urge to glance over at RK and see what his reaction was.

“Oh so now  _ I’m  _ the one keeping him up?” Elijah insisted, clearly undeterred and delighting in the way every loud word out of his mouth seemed to further infuriate the handsome stranger. “Show me my brother, you Belgian floozy!” GV rolled his eyes at that one, feeling like Elijah may have gone a bit far with that. It certainly had the desired effect, though, as a hand emerged from offscreen and pulled the phone away with a string of curses. 

And suddenly, there he was. For GV, it was like looking in a mirror in a way. Gavin looked just like him (or did he look just like Gavin?) - olive skin, a dusting of stubble, and a mouth set in a stubborn curve across his face. The only difference was the scar now draped across the bridge of GV’s nose. Well, that and the fact that Gavin’s lips were clearly well-kissed, with a purple hickey blooming up his throat to peek around the edge of his jaw.

“What in the Ever Loving FUCK do you want, Eli?” Gavin snapped, voice raspy and heavy with sleep, but still terrifyingly familiar to GV. 

Elijah pouted, replying, “Can’t I just want to check in on my favorite baby brother? I was worried you’d been kidnapped by a foreign gigolo!” 

That got Gavin to actually open his eyes and focus on the screen, if only to make sure that the rude hand gesture he directed at Elijah was in frame. There was a noise of amused assent from off-screen - apparently Tall Dark and Handsome was at least getting some enjoyment out of the situation. Suddenly, Gavin’s gaze focused on the side of the screen where GV was peeking in, and his eyes narrowed suspiciously.

“Eli…you got something to tell me?” Gavin asked suspiciously, in a tone that made Elijah swallow once, hard, before he could muster up his grin and a reply. 

“Yes, actually. That’s why I called!” He tried to play it off as prim and wounded, as if he wasn’t the one who derailed the subject from minute one of the call. “I’d like you to meet GV. He’s, well, hm. I think you can tell for yourself.” Elijah turned the phone and suddenly GV was staring in a slightly shitty mirror, with nowhere to hide. His LED spun nervously, the red glow of it noticeable even in the low light of the mansion. Silence stretched out between the two of them, both sets of hazel eyes taking in the face of a person who was at the same time familiar and brand new.

Slowly, as if he couldn’t have stopped it if he tried, Gavin’s face broke into a slow grin. “Oh my  _ god. _ You’re me. Well, you’ve got my face. God, sorry about that, Eli sure did deal you a rough hand!” he exclaimed, a rough chuckle escaping as he continued to look GV up and down. GV, for his part, felt a strange sort of relief bubble up as the man who his whole identity had been based upon accepted him so easily. 

“I mean, hey, I’d say we’re doing pretty good on the ruggedly handsome front,” GV retorted, running a hand over his own artificial stubble and then tapping the scar. 

That pulled another chuckle out of Gavin, who said, “Fuck, guess I can’t argue with you there. Although that scar is definitely working in your favor!”

They managed to talk for a few more uninterrupted minutes before Elijah pulled the phone back, tired of being left out of the discussion. “Don’t I get any credit here?” he pretend whined. “I did all the hard work!” 

Both Gavin and GV shut him down with a perfectly timed, “Absolutely fucking not!” 

That made RK finally laugh, and suddenly they were all talking over each other, GV trying to explain why they were here, Elijah trying to defend himself, and Gavin asking a million questions. Eventually though, exhaustion got the best of Gavin, and his bedmate (whose name was Richard, it turned out) took the phone away and very politely excused the both of them. Not before Elijah got in one more plea for them to visit soon, which was met with what seemed like honest interest from Richard and a half-asleep thumbs up from Gavin. 

Once the call had ended, Elijah leaned back into the sofa with a long sigh, the social interaction having drained him of most of his energy. Silence stretched between the three of them as they all processed what had happened. “So I guess you really do have a brother,” GV teased, and that was enough to set them all off again. Suddenly, the mansion was echoing with laughter, and GV allowed himself to look at RK grinning happily and admit that yeah, this was what he wanted. To be warm, and safe, and laugh along with this ridiculously large android he had come to care about far too much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GEE BREADY, why do you get TWO Reed900s?? Because I’m the author and I love these boys, that’s why!! The twist with Gavin being alive was voted on by the lovely people in the G9 BB server lol, I had way too much fun with it! There’s another whole story there, about grumpy ol Gavin falling for a snooty Belgian Richard… Maybe another time ;D
> 
> Thank you for sticking with me so far! Just one chapter to go! Let me know what you think Eli will find out - do you think he’ll be able to fix up RK?? Does RK _need_ to be fixed? Many mysteries! As always, I love and cherish any comments or kudos <3 <3


	5. Union

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are, at the end of all things! I’ll say it again at the end of the chapter, but thank you so much for reading this far, it means a lot to me <3 <3 Let’s dive in and see if we can’t find these boys a happy ending, shall we?
> 
> If you'd like some sad mood music for the first part of the fic, here's some [pain](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u1yVCeXYya4);D

Really, GV thought bitterly, he should have expected this. It wasn’t like he was unaware of the passage of time, but here in the mansion, without work to break up the days, they all seemed to blur together. And some part of him really didn’t want to leave and lose what he had only just started to appreciate. It felt good, to spend the evenings with Elijah and RK and Chloe, sometimes even Clyde would join them and they’d all watch movies or play games together. At night, going into stasis with RK pressed cautiously up against his back felt like the most natural thing in the world. But it almost felt like this was all a dream, something that would crash into a million tiny fragments and slip through his hands the moment they left the mansion. 

Which was why GV felt a sinking feeling of dread begin to pool in his stomach as Elijah approached him with RK one afternoon, sitting them all down in the kitchen area. It was just the three of them, the Chloes all vanishing into different parts of the house, and the reclusive RK800 model making himself similarly scarce. If GV’s LED wasn’t already naturally stuck at red, it would probably have been cycling amber, to match RK’s. The fact that they were gathered together in the middle of the day could only mean one thing - that Elijah had finished his tests and was ready to give them a diagnosis. Or, well, that sounded clinical enough to worry GV, so maybe thinking of it as a fun opinion would help. It didn’t really, but he tried.

“I’m not really the best at sugarcoating things,” Elijah started (which immediately made GV’s pump stutter awkwardly in his chest), then he cleared his throat and tried again. “I finished my tests. I’ve explored as far into RK’s programming as possible without, you know, actually taking him apart,” he explained, shooting the large android what he seemed to think was a reassuring smile, “Which I would never do. But, well, Cyberlife was kind of a dick to you. There’s no other way to really capture the enormity of what was done when they built you.” 

No one had ever accused Elijah Kamski of being the most eloquent man alive, and they certainly weren’t going to start now.

But he soldiered on, continuing to explain, “Your code is a mishmash of the RK800 code and a bunch of really haphazard additions, which is probably why you have so much trouble controlling your body. Not to mention the firewalls and security measures - without Markus’ help I don’t think you would have stood a chance at achieving natural deviancy.” GV felt a shiver run down his spine at that, looking over at RK and seeing the blank, impassive face that still managed to look worried somehow. 

“You can fix me though, right? Make me less dangerous?” RK asked, finally speaking up. His question was clearly directed at Elijah, but his gaze never left GV, as if he had the ability to make this better somehow. GV couldn’t bring himself to break the point of eye contact, even if he was the furthest from certain himself right now. 

Elijah let out a deep sigh, the kind that worked its way up through his throat and puffed out of his nose. “I wish I could help you,” he said, voice dropping into that soft register GV had only heard him murmuring in behind closed doors, “But without harming you, I can’t. I could transfer your memories and your core to a new body, but…well, no one’s ever done that before. Jericho would probably want to be involved, simply from a legal standpoint.” 

Elijah kept speaking, technical jargon bubbling off his lips as he tried to explain the problems he was bumping against, but it was like GV’s audio processors had gone dead. All he could do was stare across at RK, watching him go through what looked like the five stages of grief all at once.

RK’s LED was now firmly on red, the light spinning and throbbing at an uneven tempo. His jaw was working aimlessly, little jerks of movement moving the mechanisms inside and causing a clicking rattle that was rising in volume. His hands were clenched firmly into fists on the tabletop, and GV could see just how tightly the synthetic muscles were contracting. After what seemed like an eternity of silence between them, RK broke his connection with GV’s eyes, standing up so abruptly that the chair slammed backwards behind him onto the tile floor. GV startled, not so much at the noise but at the suddenness of it all - time seemed like it had slowed to a molasses pace prior to that.

RK’s mouth opened slightly then snapped shut as he stood above the other two, and GV saw the flash of those fangs before they were sealed away behind tightly pursed lips. Without another word, RK turned and strode away, back ramrod straight but legs twitching awkwardly as they carried him off. Almost as if he were struggling to remain bipedal. As soon as his systems came back from whatever shock they were caught up in, GV went to stand as well, pushing his chair back hurriedly. He needed to go talk to RK, needed to make sure he was alright - a warm pressure on his arm stopped GV in his tracks, head snapping down to find Elijah gently restraining him.

“Let him go, GV,” Elijah said quietly, and GV found himself sinking back down into his chair as if he were still in the thrall of his programming. Elijah squeezed his arm softly before pulling away, and GV was suddenly terribly aware of the chill of the mansion once again. 

He crossed his arms tightly across his chest, murmuring, “I just wanted to help him. But I think I made it worse.” Something about the look on RK’s face had shaken him to the core. When they had first met, GV had assumed the larger android didn’t have any facial expressions, but now he knew that the tiniest changes in how he looked signalled huge emotional shifts below the surface. And just now, well, that hadn’t exactly been a tiny change.

“I wanted to help him as well,” Elijah tried to reassure, but he looked just as worried as GV felt. “We both did what we could. It’s up to RK now. It’s his body, he gets to choose,” he continued, and GV couldn’t find the words to argue. When he had suggested they come here to talk to Elijah, he had been so proud of himself for finally doing something good for the other android. But had it been a kindness? He had brought RK here like he needed to be fixed, when really… GV bit down on his lip, hard, to avoid letting a curse slip out of his mouth. He had been so happy, after so long, and now it was all slipping through his fingers once again. 

It seemed like an eternity, but GV’s internal clock showed that only thirty minutes passed before RK re-emerged and approached the kitchen table yet again. He looked more controlled, more put together than when he had first left during his outburst. But GV could see where tiny rivulets of thirium that had been wiped away from his mouth, the after-image still clear to his vision. It was worrying. Even more worrying when the voice that came out of RK was controlled and clipped, like a full factory reset. None of the warmth that had slowly crept into him over the past weeks. Not to mention the fact that he was standing like a soldier now, shoulder back and ramrod straight - none of the hesitation or softening that he had put on before.

“I have considered your offer and decided to continue on as I am,” RK announced, looking specifically only at Elijah. “Thank you for your efforts, but I will not be changing bodies. If this is how I was built, then this is how I should live.” GV opened his mouth to try and say something, but stopped when he saw RK’s LED flash red for a brief moment. What could he even have said now? RK continued on, “I would like to return to the police station now, and resume my work. Your hospitality has been much appreciated but I do not wish to impose further.” Elijah stood, offering his hand to RK in a gesture of goodwill, and the android very gently took it to shake. He still hadn’t looked at GV.

“You’re welcome back whenever you’d like. And I’ll keep working. If I find anything that could help you I’ll send you a message,” Elijah said, and nodded over to GV, adding, “And that invitation goes for you too. I don’t want to go for so long without seeing you again.” 

GV managed a shaky sort of smile, replying, “Yeah, I’ll make sure to come back soon.” He stood up, slowly, and that finally got RK to turn his gaze in his direction. 

“You don’t have to come with me,” He said, blue eyes looking disinterested, but yellow LED betraying the emotions he was trying to get a handle on. 

“Fuck that. We’re partners. We’ve gotta stick together,” GV insisted. Partners was something he could fall back on, something that was safe, yet it left a bitter taste in his mouth. Was that all they were going to amount to?

And suddenly, just like that, they were standing at the doorway of the mansion as the self-driving taxi pulled up. It felt like a dream, honestly, or some sort of sick nightmare. GV gave the few Chloes gathered around hugs goodbye, and then Elijah pulled him into a tighter embrace that somehow made GV feel worse about leaving. RK had already retreated into the car with just a curt nod for each of the members of the household, and Clyde was watching, warily, from the window. GV looked up at Elijah with the same lost expression he had worn all that time ago, when he first woke up all alone. He felt just as alone, despite all the supportive faces gathered around him.

“I’m glad, you know. That he didn’t choose to transfer bodies,” GV admitted softly, voice almost a whisper, “He’s…he’s fine just the way he is. Not that I get to choose, but I…I don’t want him to change. I’m selfish I guess.” 

Elijah’s smile was soft and gentle, his hand coming up to cup GV’s cheek in a motion more tender than any he had ever experienced. “You two will find your way to happiness. I’m sure of that,” he said, then patted GV on the shoulder as a final parting gesture. Those words echoed in GV’s processors as he slipped into the taxi, the only sound in the silence that stretched between the two androids the entire trip back to Detroit.

* * *

Returning to the DPD, RK threw himself into his work. He downloaded those extra police work protocols that GV had always teased him about, and funneled all of his massive processing power into becoming the most efficient worker possible. Despite already having his partnered work with GV, he approached Captain Fowler and managed to talk him into handing out extra assignments. Some of these assignments even involved getting himself loaned out to the SWAT team, getting put into situations where he was forced to use his original programming to hunt and harm. Every evening RK politely said goodnight to GV and went to his old charging station to go into stasis and debrief from the day’s work. After the third night, the smaller android stopped offering to let RK come home with him instead.

RK was doing everything in his power to keep busy, and yet…he couldn’t distract himself from the gnawing emptiness of disappointment. At least, that was what he thought the feeling was. He had never been good at identifying his emotions, deviancy leaving him reeling in the wake of so many new things to feel and understand. But disappointment was an emotion he couldn’t avoid now. Not after what had happened with Elijah Kamski. The darker parts of RK’s mind were quick to remind him that if he hadn’t gotten his hopes up, none of this would have happened. There had never been any hope for him of living a normal life.

RK900 was a machine built to find and kill deviants, plain and simple. It was what Cyberlife had designed him for, and  _ all _ they had designed him for. His unnatural strength, his maw full of razor-sharp teeth, his body that was barely able to feel, let alone feel pleasure - these were all clear markers. He never should have dared to hope for more. The thought had come to him, as he wandered blindly through Elijah’s mansion after hearing the news, that maybe he should just give up and accept his fate. If he truly was designed solely to be a machine that accomplished a task, why not just do that? It seemed like that was all he could expect to get out of this life.

And the extra shifts, the dangerous missions, they… well, they were fine. RK couldn’t deny that it felt natural to give into his programming and obey the urges to shift and pursue anything that was stupid enough to run away. But there was also a part of him that felt shame and anxiety when he was standing in front of the mirror wiping thirium or gore out of his teeth. He had never  _ wanted _ to hurt anyone, but in order to fulfill his new ‘role’ at the DPD he was forced to do so on a regular basis. No matter how many mission objectives he fulfilled, RK was still left feeling empty and sad. And no matter how much he charged and did stasis maintenance, he still felt drained and sluggish after a day of working so hard at being the best.

Put simply, RK was at a loss for what to do. And he didn’t have anyone to turn to now. GV was…he couldn’t face GV right now. Even the small amount of interaction RK had with him was almost unbearable. Looking down at his hands and remembering the soft pressure of them against his face, hearing his voice as he read off reports and remembering the sound of it in the darkness of their room…It was all too much for RK. When they were together in the mansion, he had allowed himself a glimmer of hope for what they might be. That they could be together and live a normal life. That he could give GV the affection and love that he deserved.

But as he was now, RK couldn’t have that. GV deserved to be with someone who wouldn’t accidentally hurt him, someone who had a fully functioning, human shaped body. RK was a freak of nature, he would only hurt GV. Physically, maybe, or emotionally when he realized he could never be a complete romantic partner. That was why he had made the decision to pull away - the faster GV gave up and moved on, the better it would be for him. If he decided to get a different partner even, like he had threatened to when they started working together, well, RK would understand that too. 

What RK couldn’t understand was why none of his understanding or resolutions were helping to cure the hollow empty feeling creeping throughout his programming. The disappointment he understood, or at least he thought he did. Standing here in the charging station, the only light this late in the evening the dim glow of his LED, RK could feel the disappointment simmering in the back of his mind, but there was another, bigger feeling looming. Pulling up the saved footage of GV leaving the station for the evening, alone and seemingly lost in his own thoughts, just made the feeling flare up worse.

What had changed? RK knew he used to be content here, in his little charging station with only the hum of the semi-empty police station to keep him company. True, he had always enjoyed his time with GV more, but being alone at night hadn’t bothered him so much. Now that he had experienced how it felt to stasis in a bed and cuddle up against another warm body, curling up in the charging station made him feel terrible. 

GV’s words when they were in his apartment together kept playing over and over in RK’s mind - ‘ _ You’re allowed that _ ’. 

Was he allowed to want something more? Even though he was stuck in this monstrous body?

Emotions were building up fast in RK’s processors, clouding his HUD with hundreds of sudden pop-up warning messages. He felt as if he were overheating, waves of  _ want _ crashing over him and making him clutch at the sides of the charging station. It was too much, he hadn’t been designed to feel this much raw emotion, and this was so much it was almost like a second deviancy. Suddenly, he understood. He wanted to be with GV, no matter what the cost. It was selfish, yes, but being here alone in the police station wasn’t enough. RK wanted to wrap GV up in his arms and kiss him again, and be together in a warm place with soft things they picked out together. Just the thought of that scenario eased the ache in his core, the emotions calming in his mind and settling to a more manageable level.

Stepping out of the charging station, RK straightened up and began to stride out of the police station. His internal clock alerted him to the fact that it was, actually, very late, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. He had already waited too long, what if he waited longer and GV decided to actually move on? The rational part of RK’s mind reminded him that this probably wouldn’t happen overnight, but with the want urging him on, he couldn’t bring himself to stop and go back. His feet brought him easily to GV’s apartment, retracing his steps from that day in the maintenance room. However, once he arrived in front of the door, he hesitated. But before the worry and doubt could stop him, RK rapped gently against the door, hoping that GV wouldn’t be too deep in stasis or - worse yet - ignoring him on purpose.

There was a worrying silence that RK felt like stretched on forever, and he could feel his stress levels rising as he shifted his weight from foot to foot. Finally, finally, there was a shuffling noise from inside the apartment and the door slowly opened. At first it was only open a crack, but RK caught sight of GV’s face as his eyes widened in surprise and suddenly the door was open enough that he could fully see the smaller android. He didn’t look happy. In fact, he looked completely miserable, his entire body swaddled in what looked like the giant comforter off his bed. His hair was tousled and his eyes were somewhat red-rimmed. RK knew that GV could cry, but he had hoped to never see the aftermath of that feature in person.

“Why are you here?” GV croaked out, his voice small and somewhat rough as he looked up at RK. Written across his face was a mirror of everything RK had been struggling with for the last few weeks - that desperate need to sublimate and control a hope that was trying to flare up yet again. He tried to gather up the few words he could string together, knowing that he had never been the most eloquent of androids. 

“GV, I…don’t want to be alone any more. Am I still allowed to be here, with you? Even if I’m still like this?” He wasn’t sure if any of what he had just said made sense, or if it was the right thing to say. Should he have apologized? Should he have told GV he loved him? RK’s LED spluttered at red, the pair of rings mirroring one another as the androids stood face to face.

Then suddenly, GV was moving, flinging himself forward at RK to wrap his arms around his waist, burying his face in that broad chest. He was trembling, just a little, and RK found that on instinct he carefully wrapped his own arms around GV. Some of the tension bled out of his body at the contact, feeling the warm breaths huffing out of GV soaking through his uniform and down into his chassis. The silence was back, but RK found that he wasn’t quite as nervous. It was hard to feel negative emotions when GV was pressed against him, and so clearly desiring his presence. Everything about him just felt…honest, and RK appreciated that. Especially when he knew he wasn’t particularly good at unravelling and understanding emotions or conversations.

Eventually GV sort of wiped his face against RK’s chest and raised his head, still watery eyes blinking up at him. “Of course you’re fuckin allowed here, idiot. I want you here, and I’ve never wanted anyone here before,” he muttered, his mouth setting into what a less wise android might have called an adorable pout. 

But RK had learned better than that. He felt his lips spreading into a relieved smile, squeezing GV a little bit tighter. He meant to say something that would express the depth of the relief he was feeling, but instead what came out was, “You’re beautiful. I’m glad I get to see your expressions again.” 

Well. Maybe he hadn’t learned any better.

Luckily, GV simply flushed and buried his face back against RK’s chest. “God, you’re so…you’re so much, big guy,” he mumbled, voice muffled but still clearly pleased. He stayed that way for a few more moments, before pulling back properly to take RK’s hand and lead him into the apartment. The comforter was still dragging behind him, and RK helpfully gathered it up as they made their way over to the sofa. Somehow, when he got this apartment, GV had managed to buy a sofa that was big enough for both of them to comfortably sit, even with the blanket draping and curling around them. It was a little threadbare, sure, but in that moment, RK wasn’t sure if he had ever been anywhere more comfortable.

It helped that GV was practically in his lap, still pressed up against him as much as possible. “I really am glad you’re here,” he said in a more serious tone once they were sitting, one hand pressed up against RK’s chest in a way that was making it hard for him to focus, “I was so worried that I’d fucked everything up with that stupid stunt with Elijah…” 

GV trailed off as RK shook his head, insisting, “No, no, you didn’t do anything wrong. It was my fault, I let myself get too hopeful and then couldn’t handle the disappointment.” He looked down to see GV get a particular set to his jaw, an expression he had learned meant that GV had made up his mind and wouldn’t stop until he got what he wanted.

Squirming around the comforter, GV swung one leg over RK’s legs and sat squarely on his lap, weight settling easily onto his legs. RK had to admit, it felt lovely, and he smiled silently at his partner in thanks. 

“Look, I know you didn’t mean it that way, but you’re not a disappointment. In  _ any _ way. And I was fuckin dumb to even suggest you needed to be fixed,” GV said earnestly, his hand on RK’s chest running little soothing circles against his uniform. RK opened his mouth to speak, and suddenly those fingers were against his lips, lightly shushing him. “Please, just…let me do this, alright? Let me show you it’s okay,” GV murmured, leaning in closer as he continued, “You can tell me if it’s too much though, alright? But I’m not gonna let you hurt me, don’t worry.” 

RK could feel his thirium pumping faster throughout his body, hear the soft whirr of his pump regulator adjusting, and see out of the corner of his eye the flickering yellow-red-yellow of his LED. Closing his eyes briefly, he centered himself on the sensation of GV on his lap, and the promise that he wouldn’t let himself get hurt. When he opened his eyes, RK was smiling softly again as he nodded. “I trust you,” he said simply, and it was the truth. GV flushed at such a simple statement, shaking his head as if it were too much. Luckily for both of them, he decided that words just weren’t cutting it any more, leaning in to kiss RK. Hands gently cupped the sides of his face, and RK found his eyes slipped shut all on their own this time. 

GV’s lips were soft against his, the slide of the synthetic skin easy and natural. It felt just as good as the first time, RK thought, maybe even better. Because this time he didn’t have to worry about potential ulterior motives or secrets. GV knew what he looked like, and he wanted to kiss him because he  _ wanted _ to, simple as that. The realization was enough to force a cooling breath out of RK’s lips, his mouth opening slightly. To his surprise, GV took advantage of that to slip his tongue inside. It was a tentative motion, both androids clearly maneuvering around the razor sharp points of RK’s teeth, but it was still the most intimate thing he had ever experienced. From the exchange of thirium saliva and analysis fluid, RK was suddenly aware of a million different data points on GV, the swell of information an almost unbearably positive high.

But it paled in comparison to the feeling of hearing GV let out a soft moan directly into his mouth. RK felt electrified, a warm hum coursing through his body at the thought of causing GV to sound like that. The kiss went on for as long as they wanted, neither of them needing to stop and breathe, and by the end of it RK had even figured out how to encourage more of those little sounds. His hands had crept up to gently rest on GV’s waist, and that pressure alone made the smaller android press closer, his hands gripping at RK’s jaw harder, turning him to get a better angle.

GV was flushed as he pulled away, a thin string of slightly viscous analysis fluid stretching between both of their open mouths. He didn’t bother to wipe his mouth, and RK found himself fascinated, watching the way the light glinted on the moisture. There was a red flush to his lips but no blood, and RK couldn’t help himself - he lifted his hand to ever-so-gently run across his mouth. There was that warmth again, the huff of GV’s breath hitting all the delicate sensors on his fingertips, mixing with the wetness of the analysis fluid. Unexpectedly, GV leaned forward and sucked two of RK’s fingers into his mouth, tongue exploring them enthusiastically. The sensation was enough to make RK shudder, the rush of new feelings enough to overwhelm even his advanced processors for just a moment. 

GV smirked at the feeling of RK’s body shivering against his, nipping gently at the fingertips in his mouth before letting them slide out covered once again in analysis fluid. Clicking his tongue in faux disapproval, he took hold of RK’s wrist and said, “Can’t leave you messy like this.” RK couldn’t figure out if he should look at GV’s eyes, which were fixed on his face with an intensity he had never seen before, or at his own fingers, where GV’s tongue was lapping up and down to remove the analysis fluid. The first of the overheat warnings popped up, a surprise that RK nonetheless overrode within half a second.

GV, seemingly satisfied with the cleanliness of RK’s hand, had turned his attention to the fastening at the front of his uniform, fingers deftly pulling it open to reveal the dark plastic underneath. RK frowned, suddenly self-conscious again, but he had little time to worry before GV’s mouth was on him again. It was strange, the black exoskeleton coating his body was designed to have very few sensors on it, and none at all that could interpret pleasure, but RK found he enjoyed the sensation of GV kissing down his chest. Perhaps it was the feeling of warmth, or the small jolts of data when he nipped lightly as if testing the strength of the material, but regardless RK found himself relaxing further, heat continuing to build up in his systems. He had drifted off into a pleasant haze when suddenly there was a tapping sensation right above his pump regulator casing, and he refocused his gaze down at GV.

“Can you open this panel up for me, big guy?” GV asked, a smug smirk plastered across his face as he watched RK’s distracted processors whirr and spin to generate an appropriate response. RK didn’t know why this would be necessary, but he trusted GV. He really did. If trust was the exercise here, he wanted to commit. Nodding slowly, he accessed the appropriate protocols and slid the panel open. With a soft hiss, the black split open on an invisible seam, sliding open to reveal glowing blue and white underneath. GV’s eyes widened, the soft light reflecting in them in a way that RK found absolutely breathtaking, had he had any breath to be taken. This particular access panel revealed the tubes carrying thirium between his pump and his regulator, all crucial connectors vital to his continued survival.

The security protocols in his core were screaming out in alarm at having this open without a maintenance request, RK having to override several self-defense programs to keep it open. But it was worth the effort to see GV’s awestruck expression as he leaned closer to see the pulse of thirium inside the tubes. 

“Fuck,” he murmured softly, eyes flicking up to meet RK’s gaze, “You’re gorgeous, absolutely fucking gorgeous.” The way his mouth curved up softly as he said it was enough to make RK’s pump stutter awkwardly, his thoughts running too fast for his processors to handle. He certainly didn’t think anyone could find his outsides gorgeous, let alone his insides, but GV was so sincere it almost hurt to consider that it might be a lie.

RK’s racing thoughts were cut short as GV reached out his hand and traced one finger lightly along a large tube. Without a maintenance request to alert his systems of the possibility of contact, the pressure was a complete surprise, shooting alerts and a string of garbage code straight to RK’s core processors. His mouth dropped open and his eyes widened, trying to decode what this new sensation was. GV seemed to take the shock as a good sign, moving in to give that tube a firmer stroke with two fingers and a thumb. The amount of data all at once produced a buzz of warmth for RK, a hiss of unexpected static escaping his throat. 

Oh.  _ Oh!  _ That felt...nice? It felt like nothing he’d ever felt before, and suddenly he wanted  _ more _ .

“That’s it, let me make you feel good,” GV murmured, and the satisfaction in his voice only amplified the feelings swelling through RK. Both of his hands were now inside the panel, tracing along tubing and plucking at wires, and the rush was enough to force RK’s head back, eyes tilting up to look at the ceiling as his mouth opened wide. He was panting already, his components heating up at every touch. He could feel the movements of GV’s fingers inside of him, and the intimacy of it all was almost more than he could bear. He could never have dreamed that he would deserve this sort of attention.

A clever thumb and forefinger found their way deep into the tangle of tubes and plucked gently at a connector port, and suddenly RK’s spine was bending up off the sofa, his body reacting without his input. It was terrifying, in a way, but GV twisted his fingers again and RK found that a jolt of pleasure shot up his spine as he arched. A jumble of static spilled from his mouth - was it a curse? A prayer? Whatever it was, GV’s name was mixed up in it, his presence the only grounding element as RK’s processors were unmoored from their regular routines. The harder GV pressed at the connectors, the more RK spasmed, having to remove his hands from the other android’s waist for fear of accidentally crushing him. 

As RK panted and gasped, he became aware of two things - one, there was a sort of building pressure in his circuits, a sensation that felt close to an overload creeping up; and two, GV was starting to rock back and forth in his lap as he worked, an insistent hardness rubbing against RK’s lower abdomen. The realization that GV was also feeling pleasure as a result of this had RK moaning loudly, his hands tightening their grip on the sofa to the point where the fabric began to rip under the pressure. He wanted to speak, to say something about how good this felt, but GV’s wrist bumped up against the edge of his pump regulator casing, and all that came out was a screech of mechanical noise.

Error messages and warnings were clouding RK’s vision as heat continued to build up in his core, his synthetic muscles flexing in preparation for something - what it was he couldn’t tell. All he knew was that he needed more. He needed GV. Desperate in a way he had never been before, RK gasped out his partner’s name, having to try several times before his vocal processors responded. “GV, GV, pleaaaaase, please GV--” His voice was distorted and layered over itself, his body shuddering awkwardly and making his teeth clack against one another. 

“I’ve got you, big guy, I’m right here,” came the confident reply, GV’s own voice low and laced with static. “Just let go, I’ve got you.” Leaning forward, GV breathed hot air directly onto the bundle of tubing and gave the connector port a particularly vicious twist. 

RK had never experienced an orgasm. He definitely wasn’t programmed to, and he hadn’t even really watched enough porn to understand what one was supposed to look like. However, he hadn’t ever experienced a circuit overload and soft reboot either, so he was just about as unprepared either way. The feeling of hot air across his most delicate of components was enough on its own to overheat RK’s core, and the added pressure of GV’s hand only sped the process up. His whole body seized up, synthetic muscles contracting and tensing as his spine arched and his head slammed further back against the sofa. He was dimly aware of making a very loud noise before everything briefly went blank. Blessed, warm darkness enveloped his processors, every advanced program overwhelmed and quiet.

Slowly, individual components and programs began to reboot, RK’s optical units coming back online with a few awkward stutters and his maintenance panel shutting with a soft click. He felt incredible, refreshed and relaxed after the sudden outpouring of tension and purging of excess data. Suddenly though, he was aware of two very important facts. The first being that his mouth had malfunctioned and split wide open during his reboot, so all of his teeth were visible and shining with analysis fluid and some of his own thirium. As hard as he tried, he couldn’t yet close his jaw, the programs governing that movement still offline. But more importantly, RK became aware of the fact that GV was now rutting in earnest against him, small moans and gasps filling the heated air between them. 

Both of GV’s hands were anchored on RK’s shoulders, giving him leverage as he moved his hips in an awkward sort of rhythm. His gaze was fixed on RK’s mouth, the light from every sharp point glinting in his hazy eyes. His whole face was flushed red, mouth open and panting from the effort of holding himself up and trying to get the right angle. He had clearly given up on the idea of trying to actually pull his dick out of his sweatpants and instead was just trying to rub one out as fast as possible. RK’s pump stuttered awkwardly in his chest at how gorgeous and vulnerable GV looked like this, and how he was close enough to touch. Was he allowed? 

‘ _ Of course you’re fuckin allowed here, idiot, _ ’ GV’s words echoed in his mind and he reached out to tentatively stroke a hand down his chest.

GV arched into the touch immediately, moaning softly. Emboldened, RK lifted his other hand to curve around his side, both hands beginning to slowly probe and feel at the body underneath the thin t-shirt material. GV was moaning in earnest now, his torso turning and twisting in RK’s grasp to try and get more contact. Unfortunately, the new stimulus had distracted him from his rhythm, his hips now stuttering awkwardly instead of moving in a way that was actually helping. He looked a little desperate, moans turning into frustrated whines as he struggled to get to where he needed to be. As tempting as it was to just sit and stay like this, RK for the second time this evening found himself wanting more. 

“Tell me how to help you,” RK murmured, wanting to let his hands slip down below GV’s waist but terrified of his inexperience steering him wrong. The last thing he needed to do right now was somehow break off GV’s genital component. It took GV a few moments to gather his thoughts enough to respond, one hand peeling off of RK’s shoulder to reach down and finally pull his dick out of his sweatpants. He hissed at the movement, eyelids fluttering at the sudden contact, and RK couldn’t take his eyes off of this new part of GV he was getting to see. 

“Please, touch me,” GV pleaded, voice breathy and tone unsteady, “Slow, just start…up and down, like this.” He moved his hand in demonstration, the motion seeming practiced and confident, and definitely enough to draw another bitten-off moan out of him.

Trusting his partner to guide him, RK steadied his own panicked systems and wrapped his own hand around GV’s cock. The sensation was strange, a mixture of warmth and stickiness and, oh, GV was making an incredible noise as he looked down to see himself engulfed in RK’s large black hand. 

RK didn’t need to set mission objectives any more, but he was determined now to draw as many of those sounds out of GV as possible. 

Following instructions, he began to slowly move his hand up and down, his grip barely there at first but getting stronger as he realized more pressure got a better reaction. Every movement GV made was quickly catalogued and saved to RK’s files, and he was able to improve his technique as he went.

RK’s other hand was still holding GV up by the side, his thumb gently massaging up and down. Taking advantage of the extra support, GV began to move his hips again, slowly thrusting up into RK’s hand as he moved it. RK was sure this was not an optimal sexual experience but his partner seemed enraptured despite his failings. It wasn’t long before GV was panting and groaning again, hips taking on a desperate pace as he chased his release. His head fell forward and RK wished he could close his teeth back inside so he could lean in and press a kiss to the unruly mess or brown hair. Instead he twisted his wrist, trying to mimic a movement GV had done inside of his components, and that was enough.

GV came with a hoarse shout of RK’s name, his body shivering and tensing before he slumped down in a boneless heap. His head was resting against RK’s shoulder, one hand still loosely gripping at his shoulder, and his shoulders were heaving with the effort of pulling in cool air for his core components. RK slowly released his grip on GV’s dick once it stopped twitching, hand sticky with synthetic cum. Without thinking, he brought it up to his mouth and slowly licked it clean, savoring the influx of data with a soft hum. He would need to do this again, if he wanted to start building a physical profile of GV. The thought alone was enough to get his LED spinning a pleasant blue.

Eventually, GV lifted his head enough to peer up at RK, a dopey smile plastered across his face. “So? How was it?” he asked, voice low and still clearly recovering from the overheat of an orgasm. 

Finally regaining control over his jaw components, RK folded his teeth back together to smile back. “It was amazing. Better than I could ever have imagined,” he said honestly. “Thank you so much for helping me.” GV flushed at the praise, but it seemed he was too proud of himself to get properly embarrassed. 

“I’m glad,” he said in reply. “Really, it was a gamble…but poking around in your guts seemed to work out, huh?”

RK chuckled, thinking of how quickly GV had gone from incredibly hot to adorable. “Yes, it did. It felt wonderful, I never thought…I never thought I would be able to feel like that,” he admitted, still a little dumbstruck at this new reality. As he spoke, his arm holding GV had slowly moved to wrap loosely around his waist, pressing the two of them together. Mess or no, he wanted GV close, because this feeling was almost better than the soft reboot. 

Chuckling, GV pressed a kiss to the exposed chassis closest to his lips, and said, “Well get used to it. Cause I’m gonna make you feel good as much as I can.” 

RK was sure that he hadn’t been designed to smile this wide, and yet here he was.

“You already do, little GV.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy ending achieved, as promised!!! And my first ever time writing wireplay! I hope it came across good, let me know what you think lol! 
> 
> Again, thank you so much for reading along to the end, this fic took me a lot to write but I’m so happy with how it turned out <3 I love and cherish any comments and kudos, but most of all I cherish YOU dear reader <3 Thanks for spending your time here with me! I’ll see you in the next fic C:

**Author's Note:**

> Ya’ll already know I’m ready to suplex the Cabbage man should I ever meet him!!!! 
> 
> I’m available on [tumblr](https://ohnomybreadsticks.tumblr.com/) if you ever feel like chatting or reading some of my lil drabbles, I’d love to see you there <3


End file.
